The Curse of Strings
by silverfoxninja
Summary: 1 of 3 of the Puppeteer's Trilogy that features Drozell Keinz/Drocell Cains. This one is about the life of Drozell before he died and the doll came to life. About his time with the Mandalay Home and his time in the country when he ran away.
1. What Makes a Man

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 1

What Makes a Man

The workshop was quiet this time of night. The moon was high in the soft blanket of clouds that dusted the sky and covered London like a quilt. The sleeping inhabitants of the stately and picturesque manor were comfortably nestled in their beds. A lone man sat silently at his workstation, glancing over doll parts that became a hobby of his after a day of working hard as the manor's butler. His master slowly slipped away into madness as Drozell could only stand by and watch. His loyalty constantly tested. His heart torn in two. Sadness swept over him as he picked up his tools to make the hand of a puppet that would soon become a friend to the lonely servant.

"I'll make you out of straw and wood. It's not much, but I'll make sure to make you a new body soon." Drozell Keinz spoke in a calm but melancholy voice. His tone depicted sadness, and his hands showed the skill and desperation of a man in need of a companion. His master, Sir Richard Mandalay, was not well; the children were grown and doing their own thing, and the lady of the house was no longer around enough to offer any stimulating conversation other than her day of shopping and parties. Drozell grew bored of his life as a servant and wanted more to do with his time other than taking care of his master's strange requests. Dolls eventually became his life and he was the family's puppeteer since he came to work for the house.  
The right hand was completed by the time the moon was high. Drozell removed his apron and left the tiny work room to his own quarters. He undressed in the usual manner and sat at the edge of his lumpy bed. He looked out the dust covered window at the misty night and sighed. "How long will I have to be alone like this? Master is not well and I'm not anymore less lonely. I think I'll go to sleep and maybe an idea will come to me. Perhaps, just perhaps something new will come my way." It was then that Drozell closed his eyes and fell into his slumber, succumbing to his dreams.

The morning came in the usual manner. The sun rose and shone into the servant's room. Drozell woke up to the sound of bells in his chamber, signaling that his master was awake and wanted to be tended to. He rolled out of bed with a sigh. His long, lean form made him appear anorexic due to his lack of sleep and poor diet. His pale skin shown no sign of aging in the normal manner. The sunlight would burn his skin far too easily since he was no longer accustomed to being outside. He dressed in his uniform and set to do his daily routine. In this life and the next, he will always be loyal to the man that was slipping away towards the madness that clouded Sir Mandalay's mind. For safe measure, Drozell tied a red ribbon around his neck to make him appear boyish than his adult body already was and slipped on his boots.

Drozell's appearance was not really significant. He was average height of five feet five inches in height, not too tall, not too small with a thin frame that harbored narrow shoulders and a thin waist. His legs were long and with equally thin arms to complimented his shape. His face was angular that was framed with strawberry blond locks that was styled in such a way that constantly looked messy with two longer locks to hide his ears that hung from his bangs just to the side of his face. His skin had the color of fine bisque porcelain without nary a mark or mar. The only imperfection on his body was his birthmark on the base of his spine that was never seen in the public eye in the shape of a misshapen daisy. Once dressed, Drozell checked his appearance in the broken mirror that served as his own butler. He turned this way and that to make sure that there was not a single stain or mark on the blue swallows tail coat colored in blue with red piping. Satisfied with his appearance, he walked out of his quarters to start his mental list of duties.

With each step he took toward his master's chambers, the heavier his heart felt. Drozell knew that eventually his master would no longer be thinking sanely, and he would have to be committed to the sanitarium which haunted him since his master started to lose his mind. Drozell's secret life would have to be kept away from his master. He still held on to the dream that he would perform again as a puppeteer. It was this hope that kept him going throughout the days of heavy complacency and depressing scenery. If his master found out that he was still doing such things, his master would have him punished and all of his things taken away from him. This was not only to protect himself, but also from the possible troubles that would lie ahead for Sir Mandalay from the press and other companies that would try to destroy his good name, what was left of it.

The moment came when he approached the door. Two knocks, and the raspy voice was heard through the door that signaled Drozell to enter. Without hesitation, he set about his routine to aid his master in getting dressed and ready for the day that lay ahead. "Master, today Dr. Brumlin is coming over to talk to you. I hope you don't mind, but I have made preparations for-" With a bowed head, Drozell was cut off from his sentence and looked up at his master with surprise the moment Sir Mandalay spoke up.

"I don't recall giving you permission to act out on your own!" Sir Mandalay spoke harshly to the strawberry blond, lithe servant.

"But, sir, this is for your health." Drozell's eyes looked saddened and torn from the harsh words of his master that he spent the last five years with.

"I'll live forever!" Sir Mandalay was not backing down for an instant. Drozell sighed internally at his master's arrogance and lack of reality.

Drozell simply bowed and sighed. He knew that reasoning with the aging man was not going to be an easy task. "I understand. I apologize for my impertinence." Drozell drew the curtains in his master's bed chamber and looked out the window briefly at the garden that once displayed many beautiful flowers, now looking more akin to a barren wasteland with no one to attend to the struggling lands that surround the home. Weeds had now taken over and Drozell's heart broke at the pathetic sight. He kept his thoughts to himself at how similar the garden is to his own spirit.

"I'll punish you later. I don't have the time to deal with you." Sir Mandalay stood up from his bed and walked toward his dressing table. Drozell set to work in fetching his master's clothes and shoes without a word spoken. Grooming was done solely by the servant which made it hard for him to view his master as a man, but merely a puppet in his own mind.

"Yes, master." Drozell continued his work and his mind began to take on the sight as if it were a moving picture. The filmstrip shown flickered only the images that his mind's eye wanted him to see and he longed for the completion of his new friend that waited for him in his workshop. He began to grow eager with each passing moment. He was not only eager to complete the life-size doll, but he was also eager to be free from his master's grip despite how loyal he is to the man with broken strings. _Everything is controlled by another and others are led by strings to work for those that control them. Sir Mandalay has only me and I see the frustration of his life through the way he controls my strings. _Drozell's own mind was beginning to show signs of unraveling but he was unaware of the insanity that would soon take hold of his mind and render him unusable to another home.

Breakfast at the Mandalay manor was much more quieter these past several weeks. Drozell had served his master his usual meal with an internal sigh that his life has become as stale as the bread left on the counter. He hasn't smiled since his master scolded him a few months back for being too perky in the morning. Sir Mandalay told him that his smile reminded him of rotten apples and Drozell felt that his own life was slowly ebbing away. He made certain every morning to check his appearance since he started working for the Mandalay house and hearing such a thing from his own master made his self worth fall through the cracks in a rickety wooden floor. All he had left was the possibility that he could lose the very person that was so important in his life presently. Sir Richard Mandalay gave him a sense of purpose and that purpose was slowly changing into uncertainty. It frightened Drozell into the reality he would soon face that he would no longer be needed or wanted anymore. His hands shook as he poured the coffee into the porcelain cup. His time as a butler would soon end, this he was certain. All he had to look forward to was his doll making hobby which he wasn't quiet sure if it would be lucrative enough to sustain him for long. Desperation gripped his heart that often drove Drozell to do desperate things.

After the meal was completed and Drozell's master wanted to return to his study for the rest of the morning, he took this time to return to making his friend once the menial chores of cleaning and putting away the dishes. With hastened steps through the halls from his master's study, he turned the corner that led to an empty hall that was forgotten through the passage of time since the manor was built. The tiny room was located at the back of the kitchen, but there was no door that led from the kitchen to the hidden hall. This was the only place that he felt the safest. Where he could be himself without feeling like he was being scrutinized with every little thing that he did. It was here that he felt best yet the air of loneliness still lay thick. Once he opened the door to his private hide-a-way, his steps became slower and he was clearly more relaxed.

He picked up his apron that he left so carefully folded on the stool and wrapped it around his waist. He slid onto the stool and picked up his tools. He spoke softly with each movement of his skilled hands to create the mate to the hand that was done the night prior. With a gentle voice, much like the voiced used by a parent to a child, he praised the wood as it gave way to shape from the chisel and tacking hammer. His heart raced and he smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages. Drozell was happy to see his creation take form even though it was only two hands at the moment. One hand was completed, the other hand was still in parts. All that needed to be done is to put the parts together and see if they would move. Success made Drozell's smile grow even wider. Drozell chuckled with glee at the sight of his completed work. "You're going to be a fine man someday. Just you wait. I'm going to give you the most lovely features that any women would swoon for. That's providing if they don't get too close. After all, women do have a tendency to draw a man to do their bidding with just their eyes." With a gleeful smile, he continued his work, humming the tune 'London Bridge' and imagined what his new friend would look like. His own mind had an imagination that rivaled authors but his true talent lie in not story telling, but telling a story through a puppet.

Before Drozell became a butler for the Mandalay's, he worked with his father at the corner performing puppet shows to the local children. He remembered a time when his father was offered a job with a gypsy merchant to draw in a crowd as patrons would shop. Drozell was only five years old when he traveled with his father to Turkey and Greece performing along with his father and the happy memories that he shared with the man that he looked up to and adored all throughout his young life. When Drozell turned 15, he traveled to more countries and learned many new things. He learned how to carve from stone from a meerschaum pipe maker. He learned how to mold ceramics from a tradesman that made tiles and mosaics for the noble families in Greece. He learned how to carve and cut marble without it cracking. Drozell discovered that he had the hands of a creator and since then, he's kept up the practices that he's learned from many which was his own way of thanking those that took their time to teach Drozell. He enjoyed his work so much that he smiled everyday. It wasn't until the death of his father that his smile started to fade and he needed to find work that was safe. He didn't want to continue performing without his father. He was a young man in his early 20's when he came to the employ of the Mandalay house. It has been five years since that day he had seen his father last before consumption took his life. Ever since, Drozell's heart has grown weaker with each passing day that the man that he looked up to for so long was no longer smiling himself. Dementia was slowly taking away Sir Mandalay's mind and the voices were getting stronger. Drozell felt pity for the master that he cared for. Pity for a man that once stood proud as a knight for the queen as a performer himself as a stage actor.

An hour had passed since he started working on the hand. It took all of Drozell's will power to push back the sad memories of his previous life. He looked back at the hand that he was working on and focused on his task. Only the thumb and the palm had been put together before he was summoned again to aid his master via the bell that he heard through the wall in the servants chambers. With a frustrated sigh, he looked at his work and lightly caressed the fingers. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you for the time being. I am being called away to work. I'll be back soon to finish your hand." He untied his cotton apron and set it gingerly on the stool from whence he sat. He looked up at the cuckoo clock and his eyes widened. "I'm terribly late for tea!" Drozell hurried to put on his jacket and ran out the door to continue his moment the door closed, the index finger on the right hand had twitched as if to bid its creator a fond farewell. "How could I have been so careless!?" Drozell ran through the hall and turned the corner toward the kitchen. The moment he entered the kitchen was the very moment that he started the kettle to boil.

Inside the workshop, it would have appeared that the vibration of the door closing had shaken the table. A new life was beginning to form through the heavy emotions of the creator. A smile came to Drozell's face as he fixed the tea in the kitchen. He was not aware of the hand's movements nor was he aware that something new was about to happen in his life. Drozell placed the tea service on the silver tray and put picked it up with considerable skill. He left the kitchen the same why he came to it. He made certain that everything was cleaned and ready for dinner preparations. He planned his lunch to be simple and light, just like the master likes it.

The stone and fresco halls were accented by a blue, filigree patterned carpet that covered the floor of the vast and empty hallways. Paintings of children lined the walls like a private gallery. At the end of the hall was the Mandalay family portrait. Small round tables held vases, but no flowers adorned the halls any longer since the garden was taken over by weeds and bramble. The lone servant sighed at the pathetic display. Drozell had walked these halls many times in his period of servitude to the Mandalay Family. Red met blue in a silent signal that another part of the wing has been approached. To a guest, it would appear to be poor color choices and off the wall planning. Sir Mandalay sat in a chair in an empty room and looked out the spread of full size windows covered in gossamer drapery, tall enough to allow a man to walk through them like a door. Drozell approached the lone chair with the silver tea set that his master was so fond of. He placed the service on the small round table next to the chair and poured the tea in silence. He stole a glance at his master and his heart sank. He continued his work as if he didn't see a thing. Sir Mandalay had not touched his sketch pad. Drozell remembered a time that his master would draw out scenes of the many plays that he performed in. The blank paper reminded him of the emptiness that is now clouding the soul of his master. Drozell had a looming feeling that his master was in one of those unpredictable mindsets that he wanted to make certain not to make any mistakes whatsoever.

Today was one of those days that nothing would go according to the servant's plan. The smallest flaw resulted in scolding and a slap across the face. The strawberry blond covered his cheek with his left hand with tears welling in his blue eyes that widened in fear. _'I failed! I failed him and his health is failing! His mind is unraveling because of me!'_ He lowered his head as the thoughts ran through Drozell's head that everything that his master was suffering from were all his fault. He didn't want to show his master any more pain. Sir Mandalay already lost his family to society and circumstance. Life was drifting by his master's eyes and there was nothing that Drozell could do to stop the suffering. He thought about putting on a show for him like he did when he first came to service of the family, but that idea was tossed aside when he saw the look in his master's eyes.

"Drozell, you're slipping up." Sir Mandalay's voice came across in a monotone way that sent a shiver up the younger servant's spine.

"I'm sorry." Drozell's simple reply held little weight to the aging man.

"You're pathetic." Richard Mandalay wanted to make his servant suffer just as much as he was suffering. A wicked sneer started to form on his lips as he watched Drozell grew uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." Drozell's voice was starting to crack slightly.

"You're worthless and the only thing you can do is say, 'I'm sorry'." Sir Mandalay now had all the power he needed just then as he watched Drozell break.

"...." The silence between them became thick and nothing that Drozell said or did would impress his master's eyes in the very least. Sadness was washing over him. The only thing that he could do was carry out his master's wishes. It's been this routine for two years and it was steadily getting worse by the day. Drozell cursed his master's family for being so cold to the patriarch of this once grand manor.

"Say something, puppet." The harsh reply rang through Drozell's head like a gong and wouldn't stop. The loud and hard tone that used to carry a caring and endearing voice was now nothing more than a shadow of what it used to be before Sir Mandalay started slipping away from reality. Drozell froze where he stood. His eyes widened then the lids fell to give a sorrowful expression. Pity was seen on Drozell's face and Sir Mandalay despised the look on his servant's brow.

"I'm sorry." The response that Drozell gave seemed dryer and colder than it used to be. He noticed that his own voice was starting to sound cold and he shivered internally. He felt his heart breaking. "Excuse me. I have other duties to attend to." With a bow, the broken servant left the room. The moment he left the room and closed the French doors behind him, Drozell lowered his head and allowed his tears to fall. He allowed himself a few moments to grieve silently before he returned to his work. He wiped his tears with the back of his gloved hand and pulled himself together and pulled himself away from the door.

The silver tea cup that Sir Mandalay had in his hand hit the window, shattered the glass in a spray of crystalline shards. Drozell didn't return to his side to clean up the mess. Yet another mistake the servant made. Sir Mandalay sat in his chair and laughed. The maniacal sound carried its weight through the halls to Drozell's ears. "I'll make sure you never forget your place, puppet." Sir Mandalay's face twisted into a menacing sneer.

"I'm sorry, master. I can't watch you tear yourself apart any longer." Drozell's voice broke. Tears ran down his cheeks as he walked through the hall toward the kitchen to prepare his master's meal. "As you suffer, so do I."

Lunch came and went in silence. Drozell didn't want to provoke the anger of his master so he set to work right away to keep himself busy and away from his master's quick and terrible hands. He already knew that he was going to be punished for his lack of attentiveness earlier today. Drozell dreaded of the outcome but managed to push aside the thoughts with masterful precision. Although his heart was still breaking from watching his master die and without his family to comfort and support the once grand patriarch, Drozell knew deep down that Sir Mandalay needed him just as much as Drozell needed his master. Drozell reached for the empty soup bowl to take it away to the kitchen. At that moment, Sir Mandalay grabbed Drozell's wrist and pulled him toward the aging man and hard. Drozell nearly lost his footing and squeaked out of surprise. His chest landed on the table and Drozell was pinned.

"I'll punish you now since I have the time." Sir Mandalay's voice was thick with a tone that Drozell had never heard before from his master and Drozell grew frightened.

"Sir, please! Forgive me!" Drozell covered his face with his free arm. Sir Mandalay gripped the other arm. With surprising strength, Sir Mandalay pulled Drozell's arm away from his face, flipped the lithe man over to his back, pinning him to the table. Dishes were knocked to the floor and cracked or shattered, spilling it's contents to the carpet. In a last, desperate attempt, Drozell cried out in fear. "I beg you!"

"You don't deserve forgiveness. Prove to me that you are loyal and let me see your blood." Sir Mandalay's voice still held that frightful tone that Drozell began to fear for his life. "You're noting but a toy." Sir Mandalay's body was over Drozell's. The aging man made certain to look into Drozell's eyes. "I want to see your fear."

"I don't understand!" Drozell was not only trying to fight off his master, his head was thrashing about to the left and to the right to avoid eye contact with his master, he was fighting off his own sense of survival to kill the very man that he was loyal to. His legs were moving erratically to try to find an opening to fend him off. "What do you want of me?!"

"Your soul." Sir Mandalay's voice took on a deeper tone, his smile grew even more menacing. He laughed maniacally as he watched Drozell struggle. "I have everything else from you and all I need is your soul. Once I have it, you're mine forever."

Through sobs, Drozell knew that he was outmatched. The aging man was too much for Drozell to take on alone and his body grew fatigued. His struggles ceased after ten minutes and he closed his eyes. "My soul isn't for you to take." Drozell's voice was barely a whisper and Sir Mandalay had let go of one of his hands to deliver a hard slap across the younger servant's face.

Sir Mandalay spoke out of anger. "You don't have a choice. The moment you came into this house, you became my property!" The crazed master leaned in close to Drozell's head and whispered menacingly into the younger servant's ear which made Drozell even more uncomfortable.

Drozell squeaked at the pain that was delivered and by luck, Sir Mandalay was distracted enough that he didn't see the knife coming toward his shoulder. Drozell rolled off to the side and tucked his body into a ball and rolled off the table backwards. Once he was on the floor, he scrambled up to his feet and ran out the door. His face throbbed in pain and blood trickled down from his nose. His eyes watered but he couldn't stop. He knew that Sir Mandalay would follow after him. It wasn't until he got to the main doors that he realized something important, his companion. There was no way that he was leaving him behind. In a last, desperate attempt, he hurried to his room, gathered what he could in a duffel bag, ran to the hidden work room, and jumped out the window.

Although weakened, Drozell continued to run until he could run no longer. In a field just outside of London, Drozell collapsed from exhaustion. Tears flowed from his blue eyes as he curled up and sobbed away his pain and torment from today's event. "How could I have been so careless?" Drozell slipped out of consciousness and submitted to the darkness despite the sun was high in the sky.

A/N: I don't believe in putting random quotes in weird places in a story. To me, that just ruins the feel. However, there is a part in this particular chapter that if you miss it, most likely you'll get the wrong idea or impression in the rest of the story. I'm not going to give it away here. It's WAY too soon. Also I used the subbed name for Drozell because that's the only part that I've really seen that ever mentioned his name. I haven't completely read the manga yet so that's my defense.

This is also a work in progress so I'm not going to be posting this on until I'm completely satisfied with it. I am aiming to be the first to post a story about Drozell so it's going to be a ground breaking thing for me. Also this is the first time that I've written anything suspense or horror based in a long time. I hope that I do the genre justice.

I don't own any of these characters in this fic and I don't own a silver tea set so don't ask what brand it is. I pretty much will tell you that I'm not very well versed in china or fine wares. I own a 20 year old car for crying out loud. LOL


	2. Lost And Found

Curse of Strings

Chapter 2

Lost and Found

The setting sun cast an orange glow inside the tiny farmhouse that housed a humble family. Three children under the age of ten played in the front of the farmhouse in the orange colored field. The youngest one, aged three, looked over his shoulder at his mother as she was darning socks and waved. The mother smiled at her playful children while her husband was in the back cutting wood for the nights fire at the side of the cottage. The middle child, a girl aged 6 ran along the fence to chase after her older brother aged 8 since he had snatcher her doll from her hands as she was tying on a ribbon in her blond, curly locks. The eldest boy looked over his shoulder and laughed at his sister just enough to taunt her even more. Her face turned red at the sight and wanted nothing more than to pinch him later on when she ever gets her doll back.

"Don't wander too far!" The mother called out to her children. "Today is story night and I don't want to have to tell the story of the Boogie Man again." The littlest of her children ran back and sat down cross legged in front of his mother.  
"No more scary story."

With a smile, the mother patted her youngest son which took her attention away from her eldest two just for a moment. "You are a good boy, Nevil."

In the field, the eldest boy wasn't paying much attention to where he was going and tripped on something solid. He tried to scramble up to his feet but his hand touched another and he froze. "Oh my!" With a scream, he scurried away from the body on all fours and his sister froze in place at the sight of a man in the tall grass. Her voice was caught in her throat. The mother stood up in alarm at the sound of her child screaming and abandoned her sewing to call out for her husband. Without a word, he discarded his ax and ran to see what caused the commotion. The youngest clung to his mother's leg. "Did the Boogie Man come?"

"I don't know, dear. I think it's best that we headed inside." In a start, she scooped up her child and hurried into the house.

In the field, the father caught up to his children and covered his daughter's eyes. "Don't look, Maggie. Run to your mother and stay inside."

"Is he....dead?" The girl's small voice sent chills down her father's spine.

"I don't know. Now run." The father knelt by his shocked son the moment his daughter scampered toward the cottage. "It's alright, Christopher." The father placed his strong and sure hand on his son's shoulder.

Drozell stirred slightly and his limbs felt heavy. His mind was still in a fog of uncertainty. The voices around him seemed like a distant dream albeit that they were in close proximity of each other. Drozell sat up in the grass slowly, his mind swam as he remembered the living nightmare that he would have lost his life if he hadn't ran from his home. He didn't notice the startled boy or the man in front of him asking him if he was alright. Drozell stood on shaky legs, gripping the bag close to him. "I must return to my master....." The moment he stood to his full height, was the moment that his body protested in the sharpest way. He fainted. Drozell nearly landed on top of the boy and in a reflexive action, the father caught Drozell just as he swooned.

"Go to your mother and tell her to ready the cot. This man is not well." In a fireman's carry, he lifted the surprisingly light man over his shoulder and grabbed the bag that he dropped. What seemed odd to the father of the children was that there were no clothes in the bag as near as he could tell. The lumpy contents seemed to have clanked with the sound of wood. The boy ran to the cottage and felt relief. His father watched carefully at his son's running form to make sure that he got inside safely. He heard his son's voice telling his mother that everything was okay and father had brought a visitor.

Inside the cottage, the mother was hurrying to gather the cot and ready it in the back room where they housed the cheeses and butter. It was the only room left in the cottage that wasn't cluttered with other things that could get in the way of the frail visitor. "This is going to have to do." Maggie sat in the corner and watched, clutching the makeshift doll that her mother made for her with scraps of cloth left over from her making the quilt that kept her warm at night. Her head turned toward Christopher and forced a smile.

Christopher did most of the heavy work inside while his father entered and carried the man into the house. "He's not well. He's very weak. In the morning, I'll call Frank and see if he can help."

"Are you sure that it's wise to bring him in here? We have nothing of notable worth, but what if he's a...." she leaned in and whispered, "murderer?"

The father chuckled at the very thought of this frail man doing such a deed that required a lot of strength to pull off those murders. "Surely you jest. He's far too weak for that and I doubt that he would have the stomach to gut a fish. Although, I have noticed that he's been in a tussle of some sort. He mentioned going to his master. I assume that it has something to do with the clothes that he's wearing. For a servant, he dresses much like a toy. What a strange place, London is." The husky man shook his head. He looked at the found guest and sighed. "I pity him more than I fear him."

The mother pulled out a moth eaten quilt that she was going to take apart and recycle the good material at a later time and covered up the strawberry blond. "I don't doubt you, David. You were always right with your gut. I have always trusted you and you have never steered us wrong. But what if his master finds him here and wants him back? He doesn't seem like a nice man by the way he treats his servant. I'll give him a piece of my mind." Mary started to roll up her sleeves and her temper started to flair.

"Then we'll have no choice but to let him go. He's not ours and he's not property." David's fists clinched at his side. He mused at his wife's reaction. What barbarous thoughts of viewing a man as property! He kept his thoughts to himself on the matter. His wife looked at him in confusion, not sure how to respond to her husband's reaction. He left the room without another word to go fetch the wood at the side of the house for the night's fire. It was too dark to finish up the task, but what he had cut was good enough for the purpose at hand and for the wood burning oven for the morning's meal. The pile of wood outside was still high enough for the on coming winter. He wanted to make certain that there was enough to last the entire winter.

Drozell's nightmare's continued to haunt his very core. He broke out in a cold sweat from the thoughts that plagued his mind, slowly corrupting his once jovial spirit. His master called to him, but he feared for his life. _What have I done? I swore loyalty and I have shown frailty. I'm damned for certain. _His head thrashed about, his tinted locks sticking to his forehead like a caramel topping on a sundae. Blood stained his face. The sweat trailed new paths on his face through the dirt and blood that hid the bruises. The mother entered the tiny area with clean water and a piece of torn cloth that would act as a washcloth and began to wipe the guest's face.

She dipped the tattered material into the water. She studied his features for a moment. _He can't be older than 25 or so. Men like him should be married with a family. Now I see why David pities him so. _She wiped his face and noticed almost instantly through the soft glow of the kerosene lamp in the kitchen juxtaposed to the tiny room that he was incredibly pale and very handsome with a boyish charm to his features. The bruises on his cheek and under his eyes seemed almost painted on, but the swelling was what gave away the fact that he was beaten. She also notices bruises on his wrists and neck that suggested to her that someone very strong had attacked him. She gasped in horror at the sight. _I can't let him go back to that way of life. What am I saying? I don't know the first thing about this man! If he's a servant in a lordly house, I'm sure that he has some useful skill. I'll give that 'lord' of his a piece of my mind, I will. _She furrowed her brow and nodded at her thoughts. Her protective instincts kicked in for this stranger. She continued to wipe his face and smiled softly when she noticed that her patient had slept through the entire task.

After she completed her task of cleaning up the stranger's face and hands, she lightly kicked the bag under the cot. She tilted her head out of curiosity, not sure what to make of the contents. She bent over to pick up the bucket and stole a peek inside the bag. All she saw were wooden parts. _A doll maker? _She felt giddy at the thought that he was indeed a skilled craftsman. Curiosity drew her more toward the idea that maybe, as payment, that he would make a doll for her daughter since her birthday was fast approaching. She'll have to wait for the right time to ask such a request. She bit her bottom lip and tired to fight off the urge to wake him to ask.

She lifted the bucket of water and turned to leave the room. Once the contents of the bucket was emptied and the cloth that was used was wrung out and hung to dry over the fireplace, she began her own chores for the night. Her husband sat at the fireplace and whittled a small piece of leftover wood from today's chore of cutting. "How is he fairing?"  
The wife looked over her shoulder and sighed. "He's fine, but I worry about him. You said that Christopher tripped on him? Why would this guy be in our field unless he was running away?"

The husband shook his head slowly. "I'm not exactly sure. We'll ask him when he wakes. For now, we should count our blessings that we found him instead of the wolves. Who knows how long he would've lasted if we didn't find him. He seems too weak to fend them off alone."

The wife took her place next to her husband in front of the fireplace and picked up her sewing. "You're right, love."

The night passed in silence as the pair continued their winding down from this evening's excitement. The eldest son looked up from his reading and looked worried. "Is he gonna live?"

"Yes. You did good by finding him and I'm proud of you, Christopher." The father tussled the sandy colored locks of his son's hair causing his messy mop to stand up on end.

Morning came and the sunlight shown directly on Drozell's face, forcing him to open his eyes. He sat straight up on his bed and gasped, yelped and fall back on the cot with a groan of discomfort. _I'm not where I should be. Where am I? A farmhouse? Where....? _He moved slightly only to find that his body was accosted by pain all over. He hurt all over from head to toe. The last time he ever felt this terrible was when he fell off the roof after fetching a kite for a child in the spring of his 17th year of life. He groaned and grunted loudly as he tried to roll off the cot. The eldest son, Christopher was the first one to wake out of the children. His curiosity drew him to the stranger in the tiny room. He stood along the wall and peeked in to look at the guest. His eyes looked straight at the guest's face just as Drozell turned his head with pain in his eyes. Christopher hugged the wall and popped his head back from the doorway, hoping that the guest didn't see him. Too late.

"Lad, I have a favor to ask of you." Drozell's voice was thick with breath and heavy with painful undertones.

"Y-yes?" Christopher's response was troubled.

Drozell could tell that he was just as frightened of him as he was of his own situation. "Don't be afraid." Drozell forced a smile.

"Mother said that I shouldn't talk to strangers." Christopher added in a small voice.

"Well then, let us get acquainted. My name is Drozell Keinz. I was born to a German and an Irish woman that moved to London when I was three years old. My father and I used to make marionettes and put on shows for the children. I make dolls as a hobby. They help me pass the time. The favor that I want to ask of you is could you please give me some water? My mouth is rather dry and I can't seem to get up out of bed. I'm in terrible pain."

Christopher tilts his head and thinks for a moment what he should do and steps out from behind the wall. "I suppose since we're no longer strangers that it's okay that I give you my name too. I'm Christopher Blunt and it's nice to meet your acquaintance. I'll get you some water." Just as Christopher was about to walk away, he stops and looks over his shoulder. "Are you a butler?"

Drozell smiled genuinely for the first time in what seemed like ages but the smile held a sadness that Christopher was not able to see through his innocent eyes. "Yes."

"Okay." Christopher walked out of the house to fetch the water that was requested of him.

The mother soon exited the family room and went to check up on the guest. She heard heavy breathing from the room and knew then that the guest was awake. She heard him speak. To her, his voice was like a bird's, not very manly but melodious by its own right. His voice carried sadness in it's tone. She peeked in to see the guest with his eyes open and looked up at the ceiling. He had the most pristine blue eyes that she's ever seen. "Good morning." She spoke in a tone that was firm mostly for her own sake.

"Good morning, madam. I do apologize for being in such terrible shape that I can't greet you properly." Drozell turned his head to regard the mother and lady of the humble cottage.

"Ah, think nothing of it." She let her wrist flick as she turned her head with a slight blush. "You're quite the charmer." Her thick Cockney accent contrasted with Drozell's refined English that had a slight hint of German laced in his spoken words. "Say, I heard that you make dolls. Is it possible that you can make one for my darling Maggie? She has always wanted one of those crafted dolls but they are so expensive."

Drozell smiled warmly the best he could through the pain in his cheeks. "It would be my pleasure. As soon as I am well enough, I would be happy to oblige your request. Think of it as payment for your hospitality. I will give her the finest features of any lady. She will be the Belle of the Ball. It will be made of wood since I can't afford the finer materials just yet, but in time, I'll make certain to make a finer one for her. One made of porcelain and silk."

The mother giggled, "My, you sure know how to charm the ladies. She's only 6 so I'm thinking that glass and porcelain would be too fragile so I think wood would be the best material. Could you give her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes?"

"Of course I can." Drozell's eyes traced the shadow of Christopher returning from the well with his guest's water. "Ah thank you kindly, young master."

"Is it true that the eyes are the window to the soul?" Christopher asked indiscriminately.

Embarrassed, the mother ushered her eldest son away from the guest, "I'm terribly sorry that my son isn't so considerate of our guest. Please, you don't have to answer his question. He knows better."

"Not at all, I don't mind." Drozell tired to pick up the glass from the small makeshift table only to find that he can barely move to drink the clear liquid. "Oh dear."

The mother saw the struggle and without hesitation helped Drozell with his water. "What's your name? I'm Mary."

Drozell was thankful for the attention that he had received from the matriarch of the house and felt slightly ashamed that he couldn't do anything on his own. "Nice to meet you. My name is Drozell. I met your son Christopher this morning. Well met, I should say. He's very well brought up and polite. Quite smart." Drozell drank the water down a little fast. In a few gulps the cup was completely drained of it's contents. He felt Mary's hand on the back of his head and supported him with surprising strength. "You're quite strong."

Mary blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "It's from hard work and baring three children."

Her husband approaches Mary from behind, nearly startling the both of them in the tiny room. "Good morning. I see that you're awake."

"This is Drozell. He's going to make a doll for Maggie as payment." Mary bluntly stated with a smile on her features.

"Is that so? My name is David, Drozell." He tilts his head slightly and asks the one question that has been bothering him since he picked up the stranger from the fields. "What happened to you? I know it's none of my business and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

Drozell turned his head away, closed his eyes with a sigh. "Please keep the children busy for a while. This story isn't meant for little ears."

David nodded to Mary, who wanted to stay and listen to the story, but her duties lie in taking care of her family. She decided to wait and listen to it from her husband later on. "I have breakfast to make anyway, loves." She left the vicinity of the two men and Drozell began to tell his story.

A/N Yes, Chapter 2 is ready for review. So far, I think it's coming along well, but I want to make sure that it's right before submission. Kinda has that How to Say Goodbye feel to it with a twist.


	3. The Story Continues

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 3

The Story Continues

Drozell spoke to David for hours and laughing was no longer possible for the injured man on the cot. David thought of his guest as rather interesting, but a bit on the strange side. Frank, David's brother had just arrived as lunch was being served. The warm breeze of summer swept through the tiny cottage and Drozell's aching body was able to move a little easier. He was still having trouble sitting up for long periods, but it was an improvement.

Frank looked at Drozell's face and smacked his lips. "I'd say that you've been roughed up, but nothing permanent. Skin looks a bit dry...." Franks leans in closer to look at Drozell's eyes, "seems like you had a bit of bump on the head. You're pale and I need you to squeeze my two fingers for me."

Drozell lifted his hand and did as he was asked. His face contorted in pain. His thoughts were racing of this man that was assessing the damage done to his body. "Am I going to be okay?"  
Frank grimaced at the feeble grip. The larger man sighed and shook his head. "You'll die if you don't take better care of yourself. You're awful young to be suffering like this. I can say for certainty that you're malnourished and dehydrated."

Drozell's eyes grew wide. He's never thought about his own health all that much since he was so concerned on taking care of his ailing master. "How can you tell from a grip?"  
"I'm a doctor. You show those signs of a weak constitution, sir. You're iron is too low and you're pale skin is evidence of it. You are anemic."

"But I was beaten. I'm not really sure what you mean by the other stuff, but what it sounds like sounds bad." Drozell was growing more frightened that he would die out here and with no one to know where he is or where he belongs. In his 25 years of life, he never felt more frightened.

Frank sighed. He knew that telling someone so young that they are in poor health when they are in the prime of their lives was the hardest task he had to deal with. "I see that you're not seeing this in reality. You mentioned that your father died of consumption and your mother died of a fever which does put you at some risk. Is it possible that you are destined to meet them in Heaven?" Frank was surprised at his own choice of words. He's never been that blunt with a patient before, but it seemed to have sunk in to Drozell's head the reality that he may face.

Drozell lowered his head and grew still and quiet. "I understand now. How long do I have left to live?" Drozell's once clinched fists are now bleeding from holding back his fear and anger.

"A few months. Maybe a year if you take better care." Frank said in a more caring tone. He knew that this news was hard for Drozell to hear and he can see it in the blue eyes of his patient.

"I have to return home as soon as I am well. I don't want to die here among strangers." Drozell's voice began to choke up. "My master is all that I have left."

"I'll arrange a cab for you. Who is your master? I'll send message to him." Frank asked softly.

"Sir Richard Mandalay in London. He's located on the West Side of Oxford closer to Tottenham Court Rd." Drozell's voice sounded sad and listless. His eyes began to darken. The very thing that he feared of his master was happening to him too. He hasn't slipped into madness the way his master had. He wasn't aging the same way his master had. He would never age now and Drozell cracked. He laughed at the thought that he wouldn't outlast his master. He would be the one to die first and he knew it all too well what impact he had on lives. He felt small and insignificant. Drozell no longer felt any pain. His mind took control of his body and he felt like a puppet on strings. He moved around on his own with lumbered steps. Frank blocked the broken man's path. He placed his hands firmly on the lithe man's shoulders.

"You are in no condition to be walking about. You should rest and I'll have my driver return you instead, if that is what you prefer. I'll say this, you're talking as if you're going to die tomorrow. That is not the case. You are in control to get well and you can if you take better care of yourself. Eating proper meals and resting properly is all you really need." Frank was firm in his belief that Drozell shouldn't be moving about until he is well enough.

"I have a promise to keep." Drozell's mind came back to reality and he plopped on the floor with his feet apart at the knees on either side of his body, his hands in front of him to hold up his torso. "I promised to make a doll for Maggie." His voice returned to its normal soft tone. "I'll stay here until it's finished."

"How long will that take you?" Frank was concerned for his patient.

"A few weeks. Since I have a lot more free time, it could be done much sooner. Maybe a week. Maybe a few days. I...." Drozell seemed listless once more, "don't know."

"I'll send for you in two weeks. That should be plenty of time for you to rest and finish the doll." Frank began to move out of the tiny room.

"Thank you." Drozell spoke in a whisper. "I know what I must do now."

Frank stopped in mid step and looked over his shoulder at the man on the floor, now seeming to have trouble getting up to his feet. Frank turned to help him up to the cot. "You're welcome. As a man, you have every right to finish your tasks before you pass away. I must say that you're spirit is still strong, which is a good thing to help you along. Just remember that."

"I will." Drozell sat on the cot with his head still cast down to his feet. "Will I feel pain when I die?"

Frank was taken aback by the question. "Stop speaking so negatively." Frank sighed in frustration and chose to answer his patent's question. "I'm not sure. If you pass away in your sleep, most likely not."

"I see." Drozell's voice sounded melancholy and soft. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

Frank gave a soft smile and left his patient. He stopped to regard his brother and nodded. "You're guest is quite extraordinary. Take care of him well and I'll return in a two weeks."  
"Thank you." David said as he watched his brother leave the tiny cottage and to the awaiting driver and carriage.

"I wonder...." David was now curious about what was said to Drozell. Even in the tiny cottage, there was an element of privacy that went about in the rooms. He took this opportunity to speak with Drozell once more.

David knocked on the door frame of the open room and smiled when he saw that Drozell was working on the doll that was promised to his daughter. His skillful hands worked the wood and plaster pieces, wire holding together the plaster hands, feet and head to the wooden body of the doll. The rough framework shown considerable amount of skill. "My, it's already looking like a doll of fine quality."

Drozell looked up from his work and smiled softly to David. "I still have a long way to go. This is only a rough model. I still have to carve out the features and figure. Unlike those made in molds, these dolls are made to fit the person who owns them. I would like to meet Maggie so I can see for myself what type of person she is so I don't make any mistakes."

David turned to look at his wife and daughter in the front room and smiled. "I'm sure that she would like to meet you too. Come." David helped Drozell to his feet and they made their way to the front of the cottage.

Maggie was playing with the rag doll that her mother made for her and he smiled and knelt down. "My that's a fine doll. May I?" Drozell held out his hand and waited for Maggie to hand the doll over.

Maggie looked up at her mother and she nodded her approval, handing the doll over with a smile. "My mum made it for me."

Drozell smiled genuinely and sat in front of Maggie cross legged and studied the doll. "Very nice. I see the love in every stitch. You must be very proud."

Maggie smiled brightly like the sun in the daytime sky which brightened Drozell's spirit considerably. "Yep and she's all mine too. She's my bestest friend in the entire world and I can tell her my secrets. She's good at keeping them."

"I'm pleased to hear that. I know that you'll take very good care of her. She is very blessed to have a child like you to hold her and keep her safe from dogs and rats."

Maggie and the rest of the household giggled at the statement and Drozell seemed truly happy for the first time in a long time."How would she feel if she had a sister to play with?"Drozell's tone seemed very light in comparison to the heavy news he received. David knew that Drozell was hiding something terrible but chose not to address it at this moment when everyone was so happy to see their guest.

Maggie's face brightened and her eyes sparkled at the thought of having another doll. "Oh, she would be thrilled, she is! Thrilled, I would be too!"

Drozell's features appeared younger and less ominous as he spoke to the young girl. "I'm so happy just now to hear this." He handed the rag-doll back to her owner and grunted as he stood. His body still ached terribly, but it was much more bearable since he forced himself out of bed. "I'm going to go for a walk and I'll be back by tea."

David stood up and followed Drozell out the door. "I'm going with you. If you collapse again, it's best that someone strong enough to carry you back. You still look like hell."  
Drozell chuckled at the insistence and allowed David to follow him on his walk.

A/N: I generally don't like writing about death. In this case, I made an exception since it's canon that Drozell died five years prior to the Phantomhive's discovery of the Puppeteer.


	4. Splinters

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 4

Splinters

Drozell looked at his surroundings as if this was going to be his last day on Earth. The sun shown every detail to his eyes in vivid clarity. He paid attention to every smell, every color, every sound and to him, this was the most surreal moment of his life. To know that he may not live much longer if he didn't take care of himself humbled the tired and weakened man to the point that he took nothing for granted. On the outside, he appeared sickly and frail. On the inside, he felt stronger than ever yet broken at the same time. He needed to go back to his master, but he wanted to make certain that his promise was fulfilled first.

David watched his guest closely. He paid attention to Drozell's movements and sighed. "What did Frank tell you? You seem different somehow and I just met you this morning."

Drozell stopped in mid motion and sighed. "I don't know what you're referring to. He just said that I'm very sick." Drozell hoped that he hid his discomfort.

David hid his irritation well and he knew that Drozell was hiding something very important. "Don't give me that. I know he told you something else. I know my half brother well enough to know that when he has a solemn look on his face there are two things that it could possibly be. One, you're dying or two, you're pregnant and I don't think the latter applies to you."

Drozell stood up to his full height and sighed. "I suppose there is no avoiding it, then. Yes, I'm dying. He said that if I don't take care of myself, I would end my pitiful life." Drozell felt sardonic at that moment and his last words of the sentence held some bite to them. "However, meeting you and your family has given me some joy."

David clinched his fists and held fast in front of Drozell. His tall form dwarfed the lithe man greatly. "You're not pitiful and your existence is anything but."

Drozell didn't meet David's eyes. He was fast becoming uncomfortable. "Please don't flatter me. I don't deserve the praise. I abandoned my master and I have to return before I die. I also want to complete my promise here. If anything, the only thing that I leave behind is a doll that leaves a smile on a child's face, then I suppose that my existence isn't pitiful."

David regarded his guest's words carefully. "I don't know anything about your past and Christopher mentioned that you were born in Germany. You made puppets with your father. Why are you a butler for a master that abuses you?"

Drozell's eyes darkened. He knew that he could no longer avoid talking about his life much longer. The pain was too great in his heart and the weight was too heavy for him to carry around any longer. "I suppose he gave me purpose. When my parents died, I had no one left in my life. I was wasting away. All I wanted then was to die. Now that I'm getting my wish five years later, I suppose that it's fitting."

David furrowed his brow in thought. He pushed his anger down and looked at Drozell seriously. The balmy summer air blew lightly between the two bodies as they stood in silence on the field. "You looked so happy when you were talking to my daughter. Dolls and puppets make you happy. Maybe you shouldn't return to the life of a butler and continue to put smiles on the faces of children with your talent. You're very good at it."

Drozell sighed and thought carefully about what David said. "I can't."

"Why not?" David looked confused just then. The wind rustled the trees in the background and David waited patiently for a response.

"It was something that my father and I did together. Without him, it wouldn't be the same. Without my mother as my inspiration, it feels empty to me." Drozell looked at David for the first time since the conversation started. His bright blue eyes shown sadness in such depths that David almost felt swept away.

David inhaled deeply and closed his eyes to break eye contact with Drozell. "Any one can see that you are most happy with dolls and puppets. Maybe if you do create one more, you should make it in your own image so that you will forever be immortalized through your creation. This way, when we look at the doll, we will forever remember you as the beautiful person that you are. I barely know you and yet I feel like I've known you a lifetime. Please, don't give up on yourself. You're caring nature is much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Drozell bent down the moment he saw a rabbit in the brush and knelt in silence. The rabbit stared at the man for a while before it moved out of the brush toward Drozell. David stood in amazement as he watched the interaction between the tiny woodland creature and Drozell. "Amazing....." David whispered his astonishment.

Drozell often wondered what made him lose his way before in the past. Sadness drove him to become dependent on a man that abuses him. Loneliness drove him to create dolls with sad eyes. Despair drove him to many sleepless nights that drove him slowly to a madness that he was unaware of. The rabbit in the field came to him for his gentle nature and David noted that part of him. In David's mind, he saw a man that was weak and frail and about to die. He saw a man that smiled at his children for their innocence. He saw a man that has lived a very hard life and still managed to smile with a child-like innocence. David saw a man with an intelligence unlike anything he's ever seen. David saw a loyal man that was willing to return to a master that would continue to abuse him until his last breath.

Drozell sat in the grass and chuckled at the rabbit as it nibbled on his ribbon. He petted it with gentle hands and the rabbit eventually fell asleep in his arms. David smirked at the thought that came to his mind. "You would be great on hunting trips. Even the creatures aren't afraid of you. You're so meek."

Drozell looked up at David in surprise. "Meek?"

David knelt next to Drozell and smiled. "You're hard to hate. Those that do hate you don't know you very well. You have a friend in me if you ever feel the need to talk."

Drozell looked genuinely surprised. "Friend? I never had anyone tell me so." The rabbit nestled further in his arms. David chuckled at the sight.

"If a rabbit and children are drawn to you, then your life isn't as pathetic as you make it sound. Tell you what, I'll go with you back to London and I'll make certain that you're taken care of. I'm sure that my brother Frank would agree with me. I've wanted to see London anyway. It's been years since I last visited. Maybe I'll find my old army buddies and reconnect. It's about time I rekindled some old friendships since I made a new one." David smiled at Drozell warmly at the thought.

"Oh? That's very kind of you to look out for me so." Drozell looked back down at the rabbit and smiled softly. "Maybe this revelation of my dying has gotten me to think of something very important that I never really considered. Perhaps it's time that I did do something with my life, what's left of it anyway."

"That-a boy. Hell you're younger than me and you have shown a wisdom beyond your years that I wish I had." David laughed softly, "It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Drozell sat in silence for a moment longer before scooping up the rabbit in his arms and stood up slowly as to not spook the tiny creature. "I think it's time that we headed back to the cottage."

David stopped Drozell for a moment before their walk back. "Something has me bothered."

"Oh?" Drozell's eyes widened for a moment as he tried to read his new friend's expression. "What is on your mind and I'll do my best to answer your question."

"Why do you stay loyal to a man that has hurt you so badly?" David looked pensive for a moment.

"I never said exactly that he was was abusive. You assumed correctly. The reason that I choose to return is because he has no one else to care for him. His children are grown, his wife has abandoned him and I'm the only one that stayed. At least until now.....but I have to go back to him. I made a hasty retreat when I should have stayed. He has no one to protect him. No one to confide in and no one to feed and dress him. I am his butler.....his servant.....his only friend. No one else understands him the way I do. His aging body is only a shell but he once loved beautiful things because he too was once a beautiful person." Drozell's eyes watered at the very thought that the aging man would die alone and David saw the hurt in his friend's eyes.

David inhaled deeply and thought for a moment what he should do. The thought had occurred to him that he should escort Drozell back to London himself without his brother knowing about it. His greatest concern was Drozell's health. "Tell you what, when you're feeling better, I'll go with you back to London."  
Drozell didn't know how to respond to David's statement other than with a smile. "That would be nice."

A/N This chapter, to me has a feel that screams Kodak moment. Not typical for this type of story, but hey, it does give a little background.


	5. The Long Road Home

The Curse of Stings

Chapter 5

The Long Road Home

Drozell spent his last day feeling a longing for his home. He knew in his heart that his master had missed him from the letter that was received. He sat on the small, makeshift porch in front of the cottage and looked up at the moon as it hid and appeared again behind the clouds as if playing a game of Peek-a-Boo. Drozell knew that going home was the only way to ease his troubled spirit. Mary watched from inside the cottage at the thin man and sighed. She knew that her words wouldn't reach him the same as if David had spoken them. She knew that Drozell trusted David more than he had trusted her. In a way, she was grateful that she did have the chance to know the doll maker a little better. The doll was finished and sat in Drozell's room not ready to be presented just yet. Mary got up from her chair and looked at the doll once more. She's seen her guest working on the doll off and on for three days and it's now complete. The eyes of the doll were the most beautiful that she's ever seen. Not a hint of sadness, anger or remorse was present on the features. Pure innocence was this doll's face and it mirrored her daughter's almost perfectly in every way. The smile, the hair, the eyes and the nose all looked like Maggie. The dress was the only thing that was different on the doll than what her daughter normally wore. No tatters or tears, nor fraying was present on this doll's dress. The color was cleaner and the ribbon was tied in a perfect bow. "Such skilled hands, that man has. He's got a good eye." Mary knew that Drozell's last gift to the family was going to be the last doll that he'll ever make for another.

Mary noticed something odd in the bag. An arm was finished. She peeked inside and saw that he was making another doll. One about the size of a man and she sighed. "I suppose it's your wish to make one more. I would like to see it when it's completed. I bet it's going to be the most beautiful than any other." Her voice carried to the ears of Drozell. Unbeknown to the woman that nursed him back to health, Drozell was standing behind Mary and leaned against the wall. He tilted his head in an innocent manner as he listened to Mary talk to no one in particular about him. Mary ran her fingers along the wooden hand and smiled. "Your hands are going to be so nice. It's a shame that you don't have a son or daughter to pass along those wonderful hands to."

"I don't need such things, but I thank you kindly for your words." Drozell spoke softly which startled the lady of the humble cottage. To him, it was a castle with a find lord and lady to run their humble kingdom.

"Oh Drozell! I didn't know you were there. Sorry for the intrusion, love, but curiosity got the best of me, it did." Mary fumbled with the sack for a moment until Drozell took over, lightly brushing her hand to finished up closing the sack.

"It's fine, Mary. I'm so pleased that you like my work. Makes it worth it all." Drozell smiled warmly which in turn caused Mary to blush slightly from not only his voice, but also his hands.  
"It's a shame that you don't have a lady back home waiting for you. I'm so sorry to hear that you're not going to be spending much time with us." Mary spoke in an equally soft tone which nearly sent a chill up Drozell's spine. Being in close proximity of the fairer sex was not something that he was accustomed to and he cleared his throat as he stood up.

With a bow he spoke once more once he stepped away far enough to not give Mary the wrong impression. "If you will excuse me, I will go look for David now. Is he around the back?" He stood up once more and gave a soft smile.

"Yes he is, love. He's finishing up putting the horse away for the night. I'm sure that he would appreciate the help." Mary smiled in return.

"I'll go to meet him and thank you for everything." Drozell turned toward the door and left the cottage to find his trusted friend.

David was putting the saddle away just as Drozell approached the barn door. He looked at the barn and stepped inside the dimly lit barn and smiled. "Your wife is quite charming. You must be a happy man to have her in your life."

David looked at Drozell in slight surprise at the statement and nodded. "She's given me three wonderful children and I can't ask for anyone better. Do you have someone that is waiting for you? I haven't had the heart to ask you this before."

Drozell stopped his approach and sighed. "Sadly, no. I hadn't the time to search since I have been so busy caring for my master. London women seem to prefer men of a better station than a lowly butler such as myself. I hadn't been so lucky in love nor with women." Drozell had gotten a distant look in his eyes as he thought of the many times that he's been rejected. "I'm too gangely and too small for the women to regard me nor take notice of me as a person. Now that I'm so frail, most likely I'm not to be regarded at all by the fairer sex."

David felt pity for Drozell and knew that his time with the man was growing shorter by the hour. "Perhaps what you need is a little time at the tavern to lighten your spirits. I'm sure that Mary wouldn't mind that I go with you before we head back to London in the morning."

Drozell suddenly became a bit nervous at the offer that David had made. He wasn't sure whether to take him seriously and decline the offer or accept the offer and try his luck. "I don't really think that it's necessary. I'm not going to be here long and it would be a little odd that I would meet a lady and have to leave. I suppose it does have some merit that I would at least try to find love, but I don't want to break her heart."

David listened to Drozell carefully and laughed at the spiraling sentence. "You're talking in circles!"

Drozell sighed and lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I hadn't thoroughly thought through my situation. Am I supposed to tell a woman that I'm dying to illicit pity? Isn't that morally corrupt?"  
David hadn't thought about it either until Drozell had brought up the subject about his impending death and sighed. "I suppose I hadn't thought of it either. Hmmm, now you have me thinking. I still say that it's worth a try to see if there is a lady there that will acknowledge you at the very least and it will prove my point that you are not insignificant. What do you say?"

Drozell blinked for a moment. His mouth slightly parted as he thought about the possibility and a small grin surfaced. "I suppose that you're idea has some merit. Okay. I'll give it a try." He shrugs slightly and chuckled softly. "You're hell bent on at least getting me to try so I can't argue the case."

David laughed and smiled brightly. "Then off we go. The tavern is within walking distance and the night air would do you some good. After all, you managed to get here all the way from London so this little trek will be a piece of cake to you."

The smaller man hadn't thought about his own strength in a while and his laughter had stopped abruptly. "It was out of desperation that I had done so. I'm not so sure that I can perform such a deed again. However, your point is sound and I shan't underestimate myself as I had many times before."

With sure hands, David gripped Drozell's shoulders and looked at the blue eyed half German with fondness. "You know what I think? I think you're a little too stuffy for your own good. Wait here while I tell Mary where we're going." David let go of the slender shoulders and walked past Drozell.

Drozell had never felt put on the spot as he had this moment in a long time since school. He waited like he was asked to do and like so many times before he net David, he never wanted to disappoint. He often why he often obliged to so many people when he would only end up with heartbreak in the end. Maybe this time will be different for the doll maker and he was curious himself just how this night would end up.

David returned to the barn to see that Drozell hadn't moved since he asked him to stay put and chuckled. His brown eyes noticed that Drozell seem to be lost in his thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Blue eyes blinked the moment he heard David's voice and shook his head in small, jerky movements. "Not really. I was only thinking about how this night may end up."

"Then what are we waiting for? The night is young and you look like you could use a drink." David led his guest out of the barn and the two started walking toward the tavern that was just over the hill and just to the side of the road along the way. "You'll have a great time there. I promise."

With a smile and a nod, Drozell walked along side his friend and looked at the shadow that the moon had cast along the wagon worn path. "Thank you.....for everything."

A/N I love this chapter in particular because it shows some interesting developments in Drozell's character and how he reacts to women. I think that Drozell's spirit was much stronger than his body which is why he continued to fulfill his promise that he made to Mary about the doll. It also shows just how shy Drozell really is. You'll see what happens in the next chapter so stay tuned. ^__^


	6. Falling Into Submission

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 6

Falling Into Submission

The tavern was located just over the hill from the tiny cottage that they had just left. The moon cast a soothing glow for the pedestrians and lit their way softly along their path. Drozell did not seem bothered by the night here. He knew that this little town just outside of London was not in any real danger of the curse known as Jack the Ripper. Summer was known to be called the "season" which meant a lot of tourists and other visitors from neighboring countries came to London for trade or for frolicking, among other things. He did not have to worry about being accosted here. He did not worry about much of anything as long as he was not alone. He was grateful to David for many things and this moment was one of them. Being with the taller, much stronger man did have it's merits. They approached the apron of the tavern and David was the one that opened the door with a bright smile and introduced Drozell to the townsfolk inside the smokey yet cozy tavern that was lit by kerosene and a few electric lamps.

Drozell's face turned a nice shade of red the moment he stepped in. He cast his head down to hide his blushing face, but failed miserably. He felt that all eyes were on him and his heart raced. He wanted to run in the opposite direction which landed him with a firm hand by David on his shoulder to keep him from heading out the door.

"I would like everyone to meet Drozell Keinz. He's a guest of mine and I would like him to have the best of hospitality." David's confident voice caused Drozell to look up at David in shock. He was not used to this sort of treatment and he felt even more embarrassed.

"I'm fine, really." Drozell's voice seemed so small to him through the din of the crowd as they raised their glasses to hail in the new guest. Drozell looked around to see all walks of life in this place including young men with bar maids and other types of women in the pub. The smell of liquor and cigars wafted to his nose causing him to sneeze. "Pardon me."

A woman about Drozell's age approached the two men and smiled brightly. She looked at Drozell in particular and lifted his chin. "My you're a shy one, aren't ya?" She wore heavy perfume that almost caused him to feel a bit lightheaded. "It's okay. I'll make sure to break that out of you by night's end."

Drozell's eyes widened. _Was I propositioned just now inappropriately? _He felt her soft yet firm hand grip his and jerked him through the door. "David?" Drozell looked over his shoulder at David who was laughing at sight and gave a thumbs up. "Aren't you going to help me?"

David laughed at the sight and smirked, "You need this just as much as any man worth his salt. I think it's time to show off some of that skill."

Drozell's heart nearly stopped beating in his chest. "But....I'm a..."

"Oh honey, he's not going to help you. You're mine for now. I'll give you back to him later. I promise I don't bite." The lady in blue winked at Drozell and giggled. "I like shy men. Makes me feel like I'm a real woman."

Drozell could not help but yelp out a question, "What were you before?" He mentally smacked himself for sounding so silly just then which earned him a boisterous laugh.

"Oh my, you're funny too!" The lady in blue pinched his cheeks and forced Drozell to a booth in the corner and slid onto his lap.

Drozell gulped at how strong she was coming on to him and tried his best to remain as genteel as possible. He didn't want to insult her and her voluptuous breasts were practically in his face as she played with a strawberry lock of his hair on the back of his neck. Drozell felt a chill go up his spine and his body started to react to the touch in a certain anatomical area that was considered a forbidden zone to him. His voice squeaked in a pitch that made him blush and cleared his throat, "I don't know your name."

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Linda and that's all you need to know. I'm what people here call a tease. I love to see new faces and frankly, these men here are all either married or boring. Say, where are you from? You have such an unusual name for someone that was born here in England." Linda batted her eyes as she waited for a reply from her new toy.

Drozell's voice squeaked again and he shifted in his seat slightly to try to hide his anticipation, but was failing miserably the moment she started to grow impatient and started to nibble on his ear. "Uhhh....I was born in Germany. M-my father was German a-and my m-mother was Irish...." His eyes were starting to roll to the back of his head and the other patrons in the pub seemed to not pay any mind.

David ordered his normal drink and ordered one for Drozell. The moment he turned to look for Drozell he saw something that made him cringe. "Linda sure works fast." He sighed and approached the booth and placed the mug on the table in front of Drozell who seemed to be lost in his own little world. David saw that Drozell had grown paler than his normal pasty skin tone and his fists were clinched tightly as if in an attempt to control himself.

Drozell opened his eyes to see David sitting across from him and his expression was pleading yet contorted at the same time from what Linda was doing to his ear. She was moaning softly and Drozell was having a hard time controlling himself. He gripped the back of Linda's dress in a tight fist which lost it's grip quickly due to his weakened health. David knew what this meant and tried to pull Linda off from Drozell.

"I think that's enough, Linda. You can have your fun later but please, let Drozell breathe. He's not used to you yet." David said flatly and hoped that it was enough to get Linda off of Drozell for at least a few moments of air.

Linda giggled and did as David had asked. "Aw he's so tasty. You promise that I can have him back after a while?" Linda's movements seemed fluid as she moved to Drozell's side at the booth.

Drozell took this time wisely to straighten himself up and cover up his lap and crossed his legs, which was quite painful at the particular moment. He dared not stand up until he calmed down considerably, which again could take a while. Drozell took a pull of the mug in front of him as a distraction and hoped that it would help him with his little issue. To add insult to injury, he was starting to feel dizzy. He leaned over on the table and placed his head down just as he placed the mug down.

David regarded this action for a moment and looked at Linda, distracting her from her prey. "You should practice more discretion if you want to attract a good man these days."

Linda lifted her bodice which pushed up her breasts in hopes that Drozell had looked. She noticed that he wasn't looking at her any longer and his head was turned away from her with his head resting on his folded arms. "But I have a good man right here. He's a nice little toy and he's just how I like them." She patted Drozell's head and twirled a lock of hair with her finger which earned a whimper from the strawberry blond.

"I'm not talking about for the night. I'm talking about for marriage. You're my cousin and you're making me look bad." David took a pull from his own mug and set it down with a thud in irritation. "Drozell is my guest and you should be more lady like. He's not from here and he's not used to women in general."

Linda blinked and looked at Drozell with a confused expression. "What do you mean? Are you telling me that he prefers the company of men?"

David laughed and shook his head. "No, not at all. He's a very subtle man and he needs subtlety. Bluntness and over confidence will chase him off."

"OH! I see now." Still twirling a lock of his hair, she leaned in to whisper in his hear.

Drozell groaned in protest and tightened up his arms around his head. _What is with her? She's very attractive but she's not listening! _"I'm a doll maker by hobby and a butler by trade." Drozell mumbled from under his arms.

"A butler! Oh my! So you're used to serving but you're not used to being served. I'll have to change that." Linda giggled and purred. She kissed the back of his neck softly which forced Drozell to shift in his seat once more. He lifted his shoulders tightly to ward her off.

David sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's not what he meant," he said flatly in retaliation.

"Well, I have to say that he is a shy one and a tough nut to crack." Linda lightly ran the tip of her finger down from the back of Drozell's neck and toward the dovetail clasp on the back of his coat. Drozell sat up in an instant and the sudden head rush forced him to pass out. Linda laughed and took a pull from her Drozell's mug. "An indirect kiss, for an indirect man."

David didn't pay any mind to what Linda had said and quickly moved to catch Drozell before he hit the floor. "Drozell!" David called out and patted his friend's cheek to try to wake him.  
Other patrons at the tavern looked at the commotion and seemed in alarm about what was going on. David was frantically trying his best to wake the pale guest and Linda now was in alarm. "I'll fetch the water." Linda did not hesitate to try to help out her toy and now she sobered up enough to take action. Working as Frank's nurse had its advantages. She did not have any idea about Drozell's condition since patient information was never shared when a house call was made unless it was something far more dire and she was in the same room to get the information on her own. Once she returned with the water bucket and a rag to cool off Drozell and attempted to wake him, she realized the severity of the situation when she felt his forehead. "He's feverish. We must move him to a bed. There's one upstairs." Linda quickly grabbed the key to the room upstairs and returned to lead the men upstairs. The tavern keeper offered no protest in the matter. He had other duties to attend to at the moment.

David lifted Drozell up bridal style and carried him through the tavern and followed Linda upstairs. The patrons soon returned to their normal conversations and card games as if nothing had happened. Some of the older patrons had seen things like the scene they had witness before and paid no mind. Most of them had survived far worse things to really care about one man that was not used to his drink. Others had thought that he just had a weak constitution to drink and chuckled to themselves.

The reality of it all, the heady scent of Linda's perfume, the rush of so many things happening to him all at once and his failing health were all contributors to him swooning. Linda had readied the bed and David laid him down. He started to feel guilty about bringing Drozell to this place and he sighed to himself. "When he wakes, could you please inform him that I have gone to fetch Frank?" David did not want to leave Drozell's side but he knew that if he had any chance of survival, he had to be the one to get his half brother.

"I will. I'll take good care of him and I promise, no hanky-panky." Linda crossed her heart with her forefinger and held up her hand as if to swear by her word.

"....I wasn't about to ask, but now that you said it, I'll hold you to it." David had turned to leave when Drozell came to.

Drozell's eyes opened slowly and his voice barely a whisper. "David?"  
David turned around in an instant and stepped straight to his friend's side. "Drozell, oh thank God you're awake."

"What happened?" Drozell gulped at the thought that something terrible had happened to him and he was beginning to panic from the sight of being in a strange room. His breathing started to become erratic and his heart was racing.

David gripped Drozell's hand and felt the clamminess. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that this could be Drozell's final moments of his life. Drozell's grip was far weaker than before and David feared the worst. David hid his sorrow and pushed back his fears until it was confirmed. He's seen death before from his time as a soldier but nothing prepared him for seeing another friend die in front of him. "Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to get Frank so you hold tight, alright?" David couldn't hide the pain in his voice which alarmed Drozell.

"Please, don't let me die here." Drozell hadn't noticed that it was Linda that was tending to his fever. He was concentrating on David's eyes.

David chuckled and tried to hide his worst fear. "No, you're not going to die. You just have a fever and I'm going to get Frank before it gets any worse."

Drozell nodded and closed his eyes as he breathed his words. "I believe you."

Linda tended to Drozell and looked up at David. "What's going on with him?"

David sighed and motioned for Linda to follow him out the door and closed the door behind him before he spoke. "He's not well."

"Well, I can clearly see that!" Linda put her hands on her hips in defiance. "There's more to this than just a fever, isn't there?"

David was caught between telling her what's really going on with her new toy and lying to her. "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that he's very fragile. He was in this delicate condition when I first met him a few days back."

Linda dropped her guard and her mouth opened slightly with a soft gasp. "Only a few days?" Linda looked behind her at the door. "You talk about him as if you have known him a lifetime. Is there anything that I can do?"

"Just be his friend." David smiled gently and turned to walk down the stairs and out of the tavern.

Linda turned to open the door. Her hand was on the knob when she felt a heavy weight on her heart suddenly. She knew instinctively that there was more to Drozell than just a shy man lying on the bed. Something wasn't adding up and she began to pick the clues from what David had told her. She turned the knob and entered the room. Once the door was closed behind her she turned around and moved toward the chair next to the bed where she sat and tended to Drozell's fever. _Animals and people that don't want pity generally look for a place to die. You don't seem like such a person, Drozell, so I'm going to find out the truth about why you were found in a place like this. Do you have family? Do you have a wife somewhere that's looking for you? Were you simply running away from the pain of loneliness? What is your story? _Linda's mind had begun to come up with all sorts of scenarios and not a single one made much sense logically. She lightly touched Drozell's cheek and sighed longingly. "I'm sure that everything is going to be fine."

A/N It's pretty standard with me to add a little humor to something that could become depressing later on in the story. I wanted to show a little more development in Drozell and since it's unknown in the series how he was treated by women, I just thought that it made sense to add in this particular chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it thusfar. I sure as hell enjoy writing it. ^__^


	7. Loyalty

The Curse of Stings

Chapter 7

Loyalty

Linda had looked after Drozell as he slept. She checked on him every three minutes to make sure that he was breathing and to replenish the cloth that she set upon his forehead to bring his fever down. She smiled at her sleeping toy and often wondered why this man that lay in the bed was so shy towards women. She took a chance with him and came on too strong for him. She felt a pang of guilt wash over her when she heard him talking in his sleep. It had only been twenty minutes since David had gone to retrieve Frank and she worried for Drozell. The commotion downstairs did not seem all that important to her any longer. She loved being the center of attention and now she's given most of her attention to Drozell. This is what she had trained for. Linda enjoyed being a nurse. She enjoyed seeing the grateful smiles of men that recovered. Once they left the clinic, she never saw them again and she was alone once again. So many nights she had slept alone in her bed.

Despite how loose that she may appear to those in the tavern, she had not slept with a single one. It was her way of getting attention when she paid so much attention to those same men in the tavern. Most of the men that she flirted with were married and their loyalty to their wives made her a bit jealous. She wanted the same thing that they had, but the only way she can relieve her frustrations was to act out in the way she has after long hours in the clinic. Her appearance of loose morals allowed her to see what loyalty was and she was thankful to see that side of humanity. She did not want to work in London like she was offered to so many times in the past. She preferred to stay where she was since to her, this little town of Birmingham, was her home and she didn't feel like moving away from all those that she cares about. The women of the town didn't think less of her. Even the married ones wondered why she wasn't married yet.

Linda knew that her personality was too strong for most men here, but she didn't mind all that much. She knew that there was someone out there for her that she could receive the same love that she often gives to many others as she cares for them back to health. To her, Drozell was her new project, but something told her that their time would be cut short. She straddled her torso over Drozell and leaned in to kiss her sleeping toy softly on the lips. She noticed the bruises the moment she met him and knew at that moment that he's had a rough time. She didn't want to pry. Her curiosity got the better of her. She unbuttoned Drozell's collar and saw the fading bruises around his neck and gasped softly. _Who did this to you? _  
Drozell stirred in his sleep. He lolled his head slightly at the feel of Linda's body atop his own. He felt her breath on his face and slowly opened his eyes. "Linda?" Drozell's focus was a bit on the fuzzy side and he had a hard time seeing what Linda was doing. He felt warm and comforted at the same time a bit uneasy that she was so close to him and getting closer. His eyes spotted her bosom and he blushed slightly. "Thank you kindly for helping me. You didn't have to stay."

Linda smiled at Drozell and kissed his cheek. "For you, I'll be willing to stay here all night and morning until you are well. I'll stay here forever if I must."

Drozell's eyes widened and remembered that he said the same thing once to his own master but not nearly so lovingly. His hand reached for Linda's and gave it a soft squeeze with an equally soft smile. "Thank you for reminding me just how important words are to the soul."

Linda's own green eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly. "Pardon?"

Drozell lifted his head and gave Linda a soft kiss on her supple cheek as a 'thank you' of a sorts and smiled warmly. "I meant to say that I had said the same thing once to my master and now I understand the impact of those very words since now I'm in his position. I can't stay here." He lightly rubbed the pad of his thumb along hers and kissed her hand. "I must leave as soon as I am well enough to stand. Please know that I appreciate everything that you have done." Drozell chuckled softly, "I even appreciate the attention. It's been a first for me to have a lovely lady take her time to play with me in such a manner. No one has given me such attention before. I must admit, if I were in better health, our situation would be much more rigorous."

"You're joking?" Linda seemed surprised at his words.

"I have no reason to joke of such things. I assure you that I'm quite sincere." Drozell's voice rang softly to her ears and Linda sighed.

Linda embraced Drozell lovingly and did not want to let go. She knew deep down that Drozell was carrying with him a terrible secret and she felt that now would be a good a time as any to ask. "What is on your mind?" She whispered in Drozell's ear and caressed his chin softly with the back of her fingers and traced along the lines of jaw toward the back of his neck. Her fingers reached a strand of hair and twirled the lock with her fingers gently.

Drozell felt tears come to his blue eyes and did not want to tell her that he was dying. He wanted to reveal to her just how much he was starting to care for her. He knew that saying such things would only cause her distress and heartbreak. He could not bare to see her cry. Not like this. He wanted the people he met to remember him as he is and not take pity on him. His mind was torn between telling her everything and keeping the secret of his impending death to himself until his last breath. "I am but only a servant. I can't give you the life that you dream about. My time is limited here and I must return home."

Linda did not part from the embrace. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck and she enjoyed his scent of sandalwood and jasmine. Never once has she thought to imagine to fall in love with a man that she just met, but something in her mind told her that it was best not to get too close. She took a chance with the doll maker and butler and she did not regret anything at all for ever meeting him. "I understand. As much as my heart breaks, I know that you will do the best that you know how. Just do me a favor and please, don't forget me."  
"I promise." Drozell placed a hand on the small of her back and closed his eyes. He wanted to take her with him. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted to much but he knew that his time would not grant such allowances. The weight of his promise was enough to last him the remainder of his life. "How could I ever forget you? You left such a deep impression on me." Drozell mostly referred to how she made him feel in the tavern. She came on to him so strongly then that he had a hard time controlling himself. He blushed slightly at the thoughts just then. He was thankful that she had no seen his face at that particular moment.

Linda inhaled deeply and kissed the nape of his neck. "You're such a lovely man. I wish that you could stay here with me. I could never forget you either. You're the first one that I have ever known that appreciated me the way you have."

Drozell's eyes let loose the tears that he had welling in his bright blue eyes as he closed them. His breath slightly broke as he held back his sobs. He wanted to tell her just then that he would do everything within his power to stay, but circumstances would not allow him to. For the first time in his life, he felt loved, he felt warm and he felt torn all at the same time. "Linda, you deserve a man that will love you always. I can't be such a man." Drozell's voice broke and his sobs could not be controlled any longer.

Linda held on to him tighter and her own tears fell. She felt Drozell's tears on her wrist but she dared not move. Drozell moved his head slightly and kissed Linda's cheek softly. "Please don't weep for me. No matter where I am, I'll always remember. My tears are of my regrets and don't regret ever meeting you. My only regret is my time."

"Time? You speak of it often. Tell me, are you going away from England? Are you being called abroad?" Linda's voice carried a weight and a curiosity that Drozell could no longer avoid. He felt that now would be a good as time as any to tell her the weight of his story.

Drozell inhaled deeply through his nose and Linda sat up to listen closely to him. "Linda, all of my life, I have traveled to many places because of my father's work as a puppeteer. We worked with gypsies and put smiles on many people's faces. We performed many shows throughout many countries and we loved what we did as a family. When my father died, I felt my whole word crash around me. The consumption took his life from my mother and me and we were left with a huge debt that we could not pay. My father's shop and my doll making was not enough to sustain us. I came across Sir Richard Mandalay who owned a large chain of toy stores and he bought the shop from us to take care of our debts. He appreciated the arts since he was once a stage actor. I was grateful to him and I became his butler in return. My mother later died of a broken heart but the doctor said that it was the fever that took her life. She simply gave up because to her, my father was everything. She loved him dearly and I was their only child. When Sir Mandalay took me to his home, she slowly slipped away and I was unaware. From her letters, she told me that she was doing fine but she missed my father dearly. Her last letter to me...," Drozell's voice broke as he recalled the memory, "said that she was going to see him again. I didn't realize the impact of those words until I received word from a friend of hers while I was out doing my errands that my mother had passed away three nights prior. I ran through the rain to find her and she was already in the ground. A small grave marker was all that was left of her. No epitaph, no laurels to mark that anyone has been there to visit her save for two coins that was meant for the ground keeper. I fell to my knees and cried for an eternity it seemed. It was then that I knew that I had truly lost everything that was dear to me. My spirit was broken and I returned to my duties with a smile no longer.

"Sir Mandalay knew that something was wrong and I told him why I was so late. From then on, I looked to him as a father to me. As he slowly slipped away into madness, I felt the pain of loss once more. I abandoned him when I should have stayed and I must return to his side. I know that it would mean my own death in loneliness, but I made a promise. You see, Linda, I can't stay with you because I too am dying. We all die. We are born to die and how we live our lives is what determines our greatness. I did nothing significant to the masses so I will not be remembered by many. All that I am, all that I have left, is all that I will depart with. My time with you gave me hope that I know deep down that we will meet again. Maybe not here, but in another life. I swear to you, I will carry with me the promise that we will someday. My wish to you is to continue on and remember the time we had here." Drozell chuckled softly, "My mother would have liked you. You're both very much alike and different in many ways. She was Irish and very boisterous."

Linda smiled softly. Her own emotions were torn by the weight of Drozell's story. She never had anyone trust her the way he had with his life. "And you're telling me all of this because?"

Drozell smiled softly and touched her cheek. "I know that if one person knows the story that I'll truly live on. Maybe not in the physical sense of the word, but in essence, it leaves a sort of legacy behind. You know more about me than anyone."

Linda felt honored that she was trusted with so much information and took Drozell's hand. "If I ever have a son, I'll tell your story. Would you mind one request?"

Drozell tilted his head on the pillow and blinked. "I'll do my best to oblige."

Linda breathed in deeply and wiped away his tears with a handkerchief that she had hidden in her bodice between her breasts. The very sight caused Drozell to blush slightly. She giggled at the sight of his blush before she spoke. "This may seem bold to you, I would like to make love to you before you leave. I would like to bare your child so that way you would live on through him or her."

Drozell's mouth was agape. His eyes widened and he felt very uncomfortable. "I can't ask you to do such a thing for me. We are not even married! My parents in Heaven would scold me for certain for such impropriety!"

Linda felt very embarrassed and hid her face from him. "I'm sorry. I should have realized that my request would have been a little over the top. Please, don't pay me any mind."

Drozell felt a heavy weight on his chest. He felt guilt and he felt time stand still for just that moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you in this way. Baring my child, no matter how tempting it is for me, would pose a heavy weight on your heart. No man would want a woman to suffer so and I can't ask that of you. I can't even begin to count the losses afterward on you socially. I'm thinking of this for the both of us. I do greatly appreciate the offer and my words did come off too harshly. Please, Linda, don't grieve for me. Smile for me instead and live on to raise a proper family."

Linda was truly impressed at that moment just how much Drozell really cared for her. Even though they had just met, Linda felt that she had known him a lifetime and smiled for him. "I'm so glad that we met. You're truly are a wonderful man. It's a shame that we hadn't met sooner." She winked playfully, "I would have snagged you much sooner and you wouldn't leave the room until morning."

Drozell laughed and coughed to clear his throat to keep his voice from cracking. "Well, I'm certain that there is no better way to die." Drozell's face turned red at his own words which earned a loud and boisterous laughter out of the blond that sat at his bedside. "One can only imagine the possibilities at this point."

Linda continued the banter with mirth, her smile and conversation manner returned to the state that it was once in when she first met Drozell. "Oh, I assure you, I'll make you a very happy man. So happy that no other woman could compare and every man would be envious of you for having such a rambunctious wife."

Drozell tilted his head and smiled at the sight of Linda's smile returning. No longer did he feel sorry for himself nor did he want to see Linda cry anymore. He felt, for just that moment, loved again despite that they will not be together for very long. Mirth filled the room and the heavy weight of despair had begun to lift like the fog that covered most of London in the winter and gives way to Spring. Drozell wanted to keep her smiling while was there.

A/N: Talk about an interesting turn of events. When I first created Linda, I hadn't expected it to really take this kind of turn until I thought carefully about the situation. This is one chapter that truly shows the character of both Linda and Drozell. I'm quite pleased with it. ^__^


	8. Revelation

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 8

Revelation

Linda had gone downstairs to bring up a meal for both Drozell and herself from the tavern below. He overheard the banter between her and another patron and from as near as be could tell, Linda was not pleased with the sound of the patron's words. She defended herself the best way she could against the onslaught of insults and biting words that her loose moral ways had gotten her into much more trouble than she could handle. Drozell grew irritated and forced himself out of bed to defend her honor despite his fragile constitution. He had to do something. Anything other than for her to be left to the wolves to be devoured. His lithe figure seemed to sway with each lumbering step. He had the appearance of a marionette walking across the stage. Drozell knew that he wouldn't be able to do much, but he had to try.

Linda pushed her way through and tried to go back up the stairs to get away from those men that tried to cause her harm. David has not returned with Frank and it's been nearly an hour since he had left to fetch the doctor. Drozell made his way to the base of the stairs and held on to the rail. "Let her go." Drozell's small voice was drowned out by the din of insults and cat calls.

Linda tried her best to fend off the drunken men. Drozell saw this and clinched his fists. He felt helpless but he wasn't defenseless. He pulled out the filament that he had in his pocket and reached the first man that he could get a hold of and wrapped the thin but strong material around the man's neck, forcing the taller man to lean back and gasp for air. "I said let her go. If you value this man's life, I suggest you do as I say or he will not be breathing for much longer." Drozell's eyes grew cold and dark. His chin was cast down and there was no smile on his features to suggest that he was joking in the least. His gentle nature gave way to a hidden monster that was suppressed since the day his master had beaten him. Drozell had always feared this monster, but this was not the time to reflect. Now was the time to act and there were simply too many of them to stop alone.

Linda gasped at the sight of Drozell's eyes. They were no longer the clear blue pools that reminded her of the lake that she used to visit with her grandmother when she was a child. These very eyes that she had fallen for were no longer Drozell's but of someone else entirely different. The crowd of drunken men stopped their attack on Linda and turned their attention to Drozell who now had complete control.

The man in his grasp held only by the filament, which did not require a lot of strength from Drozell to use in this deadly manner, had a desperate look on his face. His pleading expression begged for help at the same time regret had swept over Drozell. The man gasped for air. The smaller Drozell was dwarfed considerably by the man he held. His narrow shoulders began to ache. Linda left the circling crowd and put her hand on Drozell's shoulder to calm him down. Drozell had not tightened his grip on the filament nor did he appear to let the man go at any time soon. The man's legs where stomping the floor of the now quiet tavern. Neither patron nor keeper wanted to act. Drozell spoke up once more. His voice was still small and soft with a cold undertone to his words. "If any of you have any shred of decency left in you, I highly suggest that none of you from here on lay a hand on Linda. She has done everything in her power to oblige your indulgences and this is how you repay her? By acting like a pack of wolves on a little lamb. It's a pity that it has come to this. I will let this man live. I have no need to take his life." Drozell let the man go and walked up the stairs to the room where Linda had nursed him. Drozell had no intentions of returning to the tavern any longer. His anger had swelled to the point that once he made his way to the bed, he sighed and plopped down gracelessly on the mattress. His entire body shook uncontrollably.

Linda stared at Drozell in a mixed expression of awe and fear. She took her seat next to the bed and placed the soup and bread on the small table that would serve as their dining table. "I brought you up some soup. I thought that it would help you regain your strength." Linda wasn't sure how to respond to Drozell's actions.

Drozell began to shake. He looked at Linda with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry that you had to see that display of my own loss of control but those men were hurting you and I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Linda looked up from her bowl in mild shock. "No one has ever done that for me before."

Drozell sighed and cast his head down. He had not lifted his spoon yet to start on his soup. He was a too afraid that Linda would not react kindly to him any longer and he was mentally preparing himself for the worst. "That was a side of me that I hoped would never surface. Not here and certainly not in front of you."

Linda put her spoon down and looked at Drozell in confusion. "So that has happened before?"

Drozell could only manage to nod. His hands here clasped on his lap and he felt regret. "It has." He thought back to the time when he stabbed his master to escape being killed himself.  
"I see." Linda returned to her meal in silence.

Drozell picked up his spoon and began to eat in silence. He didn't want to tell her the story about his last day at the Mandalay Manor. After several minutes debating if he should tell her or not finally came to a head. If he wanted his story known, he would have to reveal the horrible truth as well. "By no means does this mean that I would kill another. I don't like the sight of blood. It stains the very soul. I have not taken a life and I don't intend to start now. However, I will do what is necessary to protect that which is precious to me."

Linda looked up from her soup bowl and felt her heart beat hard within her breast. "I....I never would have thought that I was precious to you."

"You are." Drozell broke a piece of bread and handed the loaf to Linda. "I didn't fight hard enough to save my mother. I don't want to lose you too."

Linda sat up straight and gasped softly. "I'm so sorry that I hadn't seen the connection. I was starting to feel so frightened that I wanted to run from you. Now that I know the reason, I am no longer scared. However, my life wasn't in any real danger to warrant such actions from you." Linda moved to sit next to Drozell and wrapped her arms around Drozell's lithe form with a small smile. "I'm grateful that you came to my aid. Although, I have to ask, what made you react so strongly toward a man that you don't know?"

Drozell chewed on the bread for a moment before speaking. His own mind wasn't quite sure why he did what he did, but he knew that it has something to do with his own instincts. "I suppose I saw something in that man that I didn't like." Drozell's tone depicted his pensive state of mind. "There are some people that you simply don't like for some reason and then there are people that you would trust with your life. I didn't know that man at all to neither like or dislike him. I chose him because he was the closest to my reach. Granted that my actions were not warranted to count for such drastic measures, but I had to do something. Unlike my master, I didn't have to fight him off. However, I don't believe that a ten to one ratio was very fair either. Ten men were on you, taunting you and there was only me who happens to be sickly and frail. The odds stacked against me terribly."

Drozell inhaled deeply as he thought of how to start his terrible tale. "I suppose desperation drives men to do desperate things. I'll regale you with a terrible story that I have told no one. I want you to remember me as the man that you know in front of you and not the monster that I'm about to reveal. Before I ran from Mandalay Manor, I was assaulted on a daily basis either verbally or physically by my master as he slowly slipped away into delirium. It is not his fault entirely, some of the beatings were deserved for my ignorance in not knowing any better. Perhaps it's my lot in life to be cast aside when there is no use for me. I'm not entirely certain why I have been made to suffer so. By no means do I want another to suffer my same fate. It's too terrible to live through daily.

"Once I return to London, I have to make certain that Sir Mandalay is taken care of properly. Most likely, I'll have him committed when I am no longer able to care for him. His own family cast him aside much like how society had cast me aside. I am obligated to him. Perhaps it was his greater scheme to do so, perhaps not. There are many reasons why people do the things they do. Some should be taken at face value whilst others have deeper reasons. Sir Mandalay is not a terrible man, just lonely and ill. I suppose that I would be the same way if everything that I ever loved abandoned me too.

"The guilt that I suffer from when dealing with him is that my hands are now stained with his blood. I stabbed him while I was trying to fend him off. He hit my face many times and he's even gone as far as to frighten me into submission. There were times that I thought that my virtue would be compromised, which is something of a strange event for a man to talk about." Drozell chuckled sadly. "By no means should my words cause you to hate him. There are good points to him as well. He is very kind when he's not clouded by the voices he hears in his own mind. He's also very intelligent. He has a lot of ideas, but no way to act on them. He's aged much to the point that he can only draw them out. He spends most of his days in the sun room which is nothing more than a chair in the center of a large circular room that is surrounded by windows until you reach the wall where the door is located. It's a very grand room, but a very lonely place. My master chooses it because he said that it suited his heart the best. I don't understand what he means by that. I suppose it has to do with the reason that he's trying to remain hopeful but at the same time, he knows how lonely he really is now that his children and wife no longer pay any attention to him any longer. That is why I must return to his side."

Linda looked a bit surprised that Drozell would go to such lengths to defend the very man that has caused her interest so much harm. She sighed and knew that it would be nearly impossible to change his mind so she waited instead for an opening to validate her reasons why he shouldn't return to the manor.

Frank and David entered the room and Linda stood up. Her chances to save Drozell from a lonely death came to a screeching halt. "It seems that you caused a bit of a raucous without me, Drozell." David held back a laugh and tilted his body slightly to the left in a manner that would depict silent sarcasm. He had a hard time believing that such a frail man would hold a larger man in such a compromising way.

"David....." Drozell's words were caught in his throat.

A/N I thought that I would touch a little more on Drozell's connection to Sir Mandalay and his own family a little more in this chapter to tie up some loose ends there. If it sounds a bit repetitive, let me know and I"ll fix it.


	9. Counteract and Move Slowly

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 9

Counteract and Move Slowly

"Drozell, we need to talk." David looked at Linda and motioned her to leave the dimly lit room. His smile had faded from his lips and Drozell knew instantly that particular look.  
Drozell could not manage any words. He simply nodded and lowered his head.

"I talked to the tavern owner. He said that you acted rather harshly for a sick man. Is it true that you held a man by the throat?" David took the seat next to the bed and waited for Drozell to explain his actions.

"Yes, I did." Drozell had not looked at David. He clinched his fists and gripped the blanket. "He was one of the many men that intended harm on Linda. I couldn't stand by and watch without doing something. They were heckling her and calling her all sorts of names." Drozell turned his head to look at David, his eyes shown guilt akin to a child stealing the last cookie from the jar. Tears were brimming in his eyes and David did not have the heart to scold the man. David noticed that Drozell's once melodic voice seemed forced and was about to break.  
David sighed and nodded. "Seems that some men had something greatly exaggerated. They mentioned that you had intentions to take his life. You're too gentle to do such a dastardly thing. Now that I see the connection of the possibility of you merely protecting my cousin is much more believable. I trust you."

Drozell's heart felt pain. Guilt nearly consumed him and he never thought that in a million years he would have to be the one to explain such actions. He gripped the material that covered his chest and sighed, allowing his tears to fall. His body shook visibly. David was the first and only friend that he ever had and he didn't want to destroy that bond. "I know that what I did was inexcusable. There were better ways to handle the situation but my voice is way too small to be heard from such a loud crowd. I should make amends for this and apologise to the very man that I have caused harm. It's the best that I can do."

David raised his eyebrows and blinked. He reached for Drozell's shoulder to give a reaffirming gesture that Drozell will never be alone. Drozell flinched visibly and David realized then just how much Drozell had trouble dealing with people in this kind of setting. "It's not your fault. It's mine for not seeing just how scared of people that you really are. I'm sorry if I caused you duress."

Drozell looked at David in surprise. He knew that the larger man was good to his word and was thankful for ever falling in his field and for how well David and his family took care of him. Drozell managed a smile and allowed David to touch his shoulder. "You're a good friend. As soon as things quiet down, I'll be down to talk to the crowd. It's not going to be easy but with you there with me, I'm sure that I'll find the strength to make things right. I may be hated, but at least I did my part to let him know that I was only acting out of desperation."

David thought about another solution and stood up. "Wait there for a moment. I have something to take care of. I'll return in a few minutes." David opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving Drozell in the room alone to his thoughts.

Drozell stared at the door for a few minutes and waited. As promised, David returned but he was not alone. The man that he held to get the attention of the crowd had followed David into the room. Drozell's expression changed from the stern countenance that he had to the softer, more docile features that David and Linda had both come to adore from the smaller man.  
"Go on, introduce yourself." David prodded the now confused man that faced Drozell.

"Uh...my name is William Court. I'm a furrier." William's voice was a bit unsteady.

"I'm Drozell Keinz. I'm a doll maker and a butler. I'm sorry that I have caused you harm. Please, have a seat. I would like to speak with you some more." Drozell's own voice seemed unsteady, but he was willing to try to talk to the stranger before him.

William seemed very confused that someone as small as Drozell could have such an influence with his words. "You talk fancy for a doll maker. You say that you're a butler, but you're short. Aren't butlers supposed to be, you know, taller?" William demonstrated the size difference with his hands.

Drozell chuckled softly. "Not that I'm aware of such a qualification. I suppose it does have some merit since butlers are supposed to be the first impression of the house when guests come to call." Drozell looked at his own hands that were visibly shaking.

William took note of the nervous teetering of Drozell's hands and chuckled. "I suppose that you are just as scared of me as I am of you. Your friend, David, has been a friend of mine for many years. David is a very hard working man and he trusts people very seldom. Especially strangers. He spoke very highly of you and said that you would be willing to talk. Well, it seems that he was right about one thing. You're not all that weak. You got guts and that takes more than brute strength to prove. If David likes you, then I should apologize myself for behaving like an ass. I should have stepped in and did something about those bastards that were heckling Linda, but I didn't." William took a deep breath. "I suppose that I'm just as much at fault for not acting when you took the initiative at my expense."

Drozell tilted his head and looked bewildered at the openness of the man that sat before him. "I should have thought of a better way."  
William shook his head. "I don't think there was one."

Drozell raised his eyebrow. "Are you certain of that assumption?" He straightened his head and sighed. "I don't want to think that it was just the only thing I could do as an excuse to avoid retribution. I acted without thinking and it was highly improper for me to even consider taking your life. Just because I had a hard time coming up with a way to get everyone's attention away from Linda, does not excuse my actions to behave like some common thug."

William sat in silence and thought about what Drozell had said. "I suppose you got a point. I guess because of my size, I don't have to worry about being over looked. Now that I see just how small and soft spoken you are, I guess I would have reacted the same if I were in your place." William extended a hand toward Drozell.

Drozell looked at the hand and saw just how massive this man's hands were in comparison to his own. Callouses from hard work made his fingers appear thicker at the nail bed. Drozell blinked for a moment and looked up at William as he smiled at the smaller man. Drozell took William's hand and gave his best grip to the handshake, which to William seemed very weak in comparison to his own.

William grimaced at the thought that someone so small could overpower him so easily. It was a good thing that the conversation that he was having with Drozell was private and not in the open which he would have felt very humiliated and a huge strike to his pride. "I have to ask, what was it that you used to take me down like that?" William was curious and afraid at the same time.

Drozell blinked slowly and took a deep breath before he answered. "Puppet string. It's also commonly used in fishing line. It's strong and it's light plus it is made with pliable metal so it's easy to cut with too. I never thought that in my years that I would use it as a weapon."

"Puppet string?" William laughed at the simplicity of the chosen weapon. "Now I really feel like shit!" He slapped Drozell's back in mirth. "Like David had said, you certainly are full of surprises! I'd punch you in your damned face but I promised David that I wouldn't lay a hand on you." William stood up and walked toward the door. "I would rather have you as a friend than an enemy. I'll let the other's know not to lay a hand on you or Linda." William turned the knob and exited the room, leaving the door open.

David and Linda had entered the room and Frank soon followed after the two. Frank looked tired since he had just gotten back from the clinic to care for a sick child and took the seat next to Drozell's bed. Linda closed the door and walked to take her seat at the foot of Drozell's bed while David dragged over a discarded table and that was broken from another fight earlier this year and sat on it. Frank set the doctors bag on his lap and opened it up. He took out the stethoscope and placed it around his neck. He looked Drozell over and began his procedure.  
"I told you not to over do things, Mr. Keinz. David told me what had happened." Frank glanced at Linda and sighed as he continued his work. "It's none of my business but since we all know what's going on with you, I presume, I will assume that it's safe to talk about your illness in front of these two."

Drozell nodded his head and allowed Frank to continue. Frank looked up at Drozell for a moment and took the cue as a means that he can continue safely. "I understand that as a dying man, it's easy to think that you can try and do the things that you would want to do before you pass away. However, there are some things that should not be done because it would only hinder your life and not allow you to progress. Sewing wild oats is not one that I would suggest."

Drozell's face turned red. "Nothing happened of the such, doctor. I will admit that your nurse is quite extraordinary, but I was the one that refrained. Such compromises are not prudent for a man in my condition." Frank lifted Drozell's shirt and placed the cold metal device against his back. Drozell's expression changed and he shuddered. "Ooh, that's cold!"

David folded his arms over his chest and waited. Linda looked on as Frank continued his work. She was wringing her handkerchief out of nervousness. Frank then moved the scope from Drozell's back to his chest. He listened closely to his patient's heart rate and sighed. "He's very fortunate that he didn't have a heart attack from the sound of things. If I were you, Mr. Keinz, I would not want to engage in any more activities that could raise your heart rate. Your condition would not allow you to survive much longer if you persist in making such rash motions of over exertion and poor choices. I have heard about the incident in the tavern below. I must say, that would have been the death of you for certain if you actually managed to kill that man. No one would allow you to live here. You would have died from blunt force trauma than from a condition. Don't try to act like a hero when you have nothing else to lose. That would be most unwise on your part. You're a doll maker and a butler. Not a brawler. The latter doesn't suit you." Linda and David both nodded in affirmation.

Drozell sat there in silence and nodded slowly. He felt much like a chastised child than a patient. He was reminded of his father just then, but the voice and manner was too different for him to make such a connection readily. Frank had put away the scope and pulled out a pouch that resembled a tea bag. He handed the contents to Linda and walked out the door. David and Linda both looked at the retreating form as Frank exited the hall and down the stairs.

Linda put her hands on her hips and turned her chin with her nose in the air. "He can be such a jerk at times. I can see why his own wife had left him." Linda gave a raspberry at the very thought that she has to work with the man.

David had not paid much attention to his cousin's small rant and walked back into the room.

"Hey! You weren't even listening!" Linda darted back into the room and threw herself on Drozell's bed. Drozell yelped the moment the bed shook from under Linda's weight.  
"You're acting like a child. I have three at home. If I wanted childish antics, I'll just simply go back home." David said in a mocking tone.

Linda pouted slightly then recomposed herself as she sat up. "Oh, I was meaning to ask how Mary and the children were. I gather that they are doing well?"

David smiled. He thought it was rather rare that Linda would ask about anyone else since she liked attention so much that she would tend to forget about other people around her at times. David liked most about his cousin was that at the times when it was least expected, Linda does think of others and not entirely of herself. "They're fine. Maggie's birthday is coming up soon and Christopher has learned how to read. Nevil is talking in complete sentences now. They all are doing quite well. Mary has thought of you and has asked why you don't stop in any more. She thinks that you're avoiding her because your envious of the children."

Linda sighed and made circles on the blanket that covered Drozell's feet. "I didn't think that she would want me around since she's been so busy with the children. It's true that I'm envious. I have nothing much in common with her save for the reason that both of us were in the same school together. When she married you, I went off to find my own way and became a nurse. I thought that maybe if I was helping patients with their ailments, I would be able to find a suitable husband. It seems that I was wrong in my thinking since most men haven't grasped the idea that a woman can do just as good as a man in the financial front.

"Instead, I began to think that if I didn't act like I knew more than a man, I would be able to get a suitable husband, but no one seemed to have taken me seriously." Linda began to chuckle. "It seems that I went through both extremes and found no happy medium. How awkward."

Drozell looked at Linda and smiled. "Sounds like you are well on your way to learn about who you are and not what you can do. Some people never find that out until much later in life. There are those that are groomed for one thing and there are those that are still looking for their path. I was groomed, so to speak, to be a puppeteer. Most children follow the path of their parents because it's what they are most familiar with. In Germany, that's how skills are passed down. From father to son, mother to daughter, skills and family culture are passed down. In England, it's much the same way. There is a sort of difference that is a shock to most that come to this country that most other countries have not adapted to. The women here are much stronger in will than in any other country. Once they are married, there is a sort of change that occurs and in some cases, it becomes apparent just how close in education levels that women have next to the men in their lives. Intelligent women are looked at as unsuitable for marriage because they are too headstrong in their ways. Men tend to shy away from them. However, there are some men that do look at the intelligent woman as a peer and as suitable companion. It's this hidden agenda that makes most noble families and families that are successful the most suitable to carry on to the next century. I find it very unsettling when a person tried too hard to change who they are."

Linda raised her eyebrow and looked at Drozell. David laughed loudly at Drozell's assessment before he spoke. "You really do have a lot of free time on your hands if you come up with that kind of thought."

Drozell looked a bit embarrassed at his own babbling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to prattle on about things that I hardly know anything about. Forgive my impertinence."

Linda smiled and took his hand. "No, it's alright. I thought it was very enlightening despite that I have never been to those countries and you're much more cultured than the lot of us. Now I have to ask. Since you mentioned earlier that you didn't want me to see the nasty side of you to protect me, pray tell, if I wasn't there to stop you, would you have killed that man?"  
Drozell didn't know how to put what he thought into words. He hoped that the subject was dropped but he should have known better. Now he has to confess in front of David as well and he was put in a very difficult situation. "I don't know. I don't think I would have acted in such a way since I would not have come down if I didn't care. I think that if you weren't there and if I hadn't met you, I would have gone home with David and none of this would have happened. The blame is on me. Not on you. The catalyst was my heart, not the actions of the man that I had pulled down. Perhaps I am still not over the fear that I too could die in such a way and yes, my actions do bother me."

David smiled warmly and looked at Drozell. "You know, come to think of it, I too have acted rashly once when I was courting Mary. Before my marriage, I got into a fight and nearly incapacitated a man that tried to take my Mary away from me. I picked up a chain in the barn and hit him. This was when I was still working on the farm and the man that I had hit was Frank. Why do you think that we don't socialize all that much? He is my brother, although we have different mothers. Our father was what you would call a philanderer and he was not very faithful to Frank's mother which was his wife. Why do you think that we have different stations in life?" David folded his arms and looked at the door with a sigh. "Franklin has always known father. I have only met father once and I was told to keep my trap shut since he was in such a high station and my mother was a lowly bar maid that had to scrimp and save up every penny she had to get me the things that I needed. If it wasn't for my step father, we would have starved for certain." David looked at Linda and his smile dropped considerably during the course of his epiphany. "So when Drozell had said that we learn from our parents our tools to survive in this world, he's not too far off the mark. Since Frank lived with our father, he learned about being a doctor." David's tone became sardonic. "Too bad he didn't learn the bedside manner that goes along with the job." David smirked at Linda, "Which is why he told me that he hired you to be his nurse since you are so personable."

Linda seemed shocked that her own employer was so distant to his own brother but understood the reasons. "I see now." Linda put a finger to her chin as she thought. "It would seem that what Drozell said is true then. I had no idea about the pair of you's past. It seems that some things are hidden for a reason. If word of this got out...."

"It wouldn't be of any consequence. Everyone in this town knows that our father was a man that had the libido of a rabbit." David interrupted intentionally.

Drozell felt uncomfortable at the words that David has spoken. "So it would seem that your father and those in London are no different. It's not uncommon that men would seek out company outside of marriage especially when most of the women become prudes after childbirth."

"And you know this how?" David folded his arms and with a hard look on his brow.

Drozell cleared his throat. "How I know is irrelevant. It really has nothing to do with situation at hand and we drifted from the subject entirely. All I said was that we learn from our parents how we deal with situations. If we don't have the right mindset, we tend to stray, much like this conversation has toward the subject of impropriety and darkness."

"Ahh." Linda and David said in unison.

A/N I didn't want to have a chapter where there were no repercussions of what Drozell has done, but since it's been established just how Drozell really is in this story, I wanted to illustrate just how civilized the English were around this time despite adversity.


	10. The Night Is At An End

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 10

The Night Is At An End

Drozell stood up from the bed and set to straighten himself up. He felt stronger now than he did at the beginning of his adventure with Linda and David in the sense of his health being in concern. He looked at David as he slid on his boots and smiled. "I think it's time that we left. I'm sure that Mary is very worried about you since you are well passed curfew and I'm sure that the lovely Linda wouldn't mind that we walk her home."

"You seem energetic just now. Are you sure you're feeling up to moving around this late at night?" David stood up to help Drozell with his coat.

The satin lining of the blue jacket helped his arms slide easily into the wool jacket and sighed. "I'm not an invalid. I can dress myself. Yes, I seem to be better at night than I am during the day. It's strange, but I've been like this for a while now."

Linda giggled at the antics and stood up to reach for her shawl that she had draped on the hat rack while grabbing Drozell's top hat and handed to him with a smile. "It's good to see the heavy weight lifted from this evening." She leans up to give Drozell a peck on the cheek. "I still think that you're a good man despite what happened."

Drozell blinked at that moment with a look upon his face of someone that had just eaten the last cookie. A mixture of guilt and pleasure etched on his gentle brow. "I had a wonderful time getting to know you despite the circumstances. Although, I can't help but think you'll try to follow me back to London."

David smirked and snorted. "That's my cousin."

Linda lightly punched David in the arm. "You're such a jerk at times." She put her hands behind her back and twisted at her waist, feigning an innocent appearance. "I'll do whatever it takes to make Drozell happy on his last days."

Drozell chuckled softly and started toward the door. "Then I suppose it can't be helped. You're going to follow me whether I like you to or not." He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The tavern seemed quiet and those patrons that caused the raucous earlier that night had long been gone. Drozell bid a good evening to the tavern keepter and set the money down to pay for his tab. The tavern owner didn't seem to pay much mind since he was busy taking care of the glasses and dishes that were left from those patrons that had left for the night. With a tip of his hat, he had left the tavern without a word. David and Linda quietly followed the thin, smaller man with a smile. Drozell felt like a leader tonight. He diffused an ugly situation that he had caused in a genteel and calm manner. He felt better knowing that he wasn't alone and he had the support of two people that took care of him. One directly, one indirectly and he was thankful for them both.

The three walked down the path that led to Linda's house on the opposite side of the hill. The road went into a circle so it wasn't hard to get back to the point of origin. Drozell had looked up the hill to see a manor sitting atop it and sighed. "It seems that getting away from the nobles in a place like this isn't feasible either." The picturesque manor reminded Drozell of the manor that his master resided in.

"I wouldn't worry so much. That manor belongs to the Phantomhives." David and Linda both stopped to look at the manor on the side of the road. "The rumor around here states that the Earl of Phantomhive is a rather handsome man but he is known as the Devil Count because of the dealings that he has to the underground. It's only rumor, mind you and not many of us have actually seen him in person." David chuckled at his own words.

Drozell looked up at the manor and tilted his head. "Could it be that they don't want a lot of visitors because they are so reclusive? I'm not so sure that they would be a demonic family. Rumors tend to have some element of truth to back the claim, but I'm only but a servant in one home. Although it would be interesting to see just kind of family they are."

Linda spoke up in concern. "I don't think you fully understand. No one knows about that family other than what the rumors state. Just because you're about to die shouldn't mean that you have to put the rest of us at risk. Just leave it be and you'll live longer." Linda grabbed Drozell's arm as she brought her other hand toward his face which forced Drozell to break sight of the manor that had captivated him. "Promise me."

Drozell didn't pay much attention to what Linda had said and nodded in agreement. "I promise. Tell me," Drozell's eyes were now on Linda with an inquisitive look in his eyes, "you mentioned that it's only rumor about this family, but yet you speak with such urgency. Are they as bad as the rumors state or are you going by assumption because it's the popular thought?"

Linda stood there for a moment to think about what Drozell had said. "No. I'm going by what I saw. The family is haughty and they don't talk to use common folk all that often unless it's to gather information. I'm not sure that I can get into much more detail than that. The Earl himself is a bit of a terse fellow when he's talking business. Although, I have seen him at the clinic once or twice to inquire about a few missing people. Nothing more, I'm afraid."

"I see." Drozell took a few steps away and the other two had followed behind him. David looked at Drozell's back with a concerned expression on his face. "You seem to really want to know that family. Like Linda had said, there isn't much to tell. They keep to their own and that is with other nobility. They don't associate with the likes of us. You being a butler in a noble house, you should know this just as well as the rest of us where our place is in the heirarchy."

Drozell lowered his head slightly as he walked. He knew that what David said was true to the very fabric of the social pattern. He too was born of a common house so he knew just as well as the two that were walking with him just how nobles would treat the common folk. "At least they don't come down from their perches to torment. That's a plus in the very least."  
Linda giggled. "You're right about that. At least they don't go out of their way to make us feel worse about our station either."

The small group had made it to Linda's house with little incident and Drozell started to look a little tired. Linda hadn't noticed until she saw Drozell's face in the pale moon accented by the dim light of her porch light. "Would you like to come inside for something to drink?"

As tempting as the offer was, he would have welcomed the rest. David spoke up before Drozell had the chance to respond. "No thank you. I think it's best that we returned home before the wife sends out a search party. I'm already overdue as it stands. Maybe some other time."

Linda approached Drozell and kissed him softly on his lips and her hands went straight for his buttocks which caused Drozell's eyes to snap open and he let out a yelp through the kiss. Linda giggled at the parting and winked at Drozell. "You're so much fun. I guess this is goodnight." She entered her house and the two men departed her porch back into the night.  
Drozell had a blush on his face that made David laugh. "You're really not used to women, are you?" David asked to break Drozell from his thoughts.

The smaller man sighed and shook his head. "Sadly no. I never had the time to socialize much. I've been to a few balls, but none that I could socialize in. I was forbidden to. I remained the wall flower most of the time or I ended up becoming the entertainment if there were any that were held at the Mandalay house."

"Wait, did you say, Mandalay?" David raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yes." Drozell felt guilty for not telling David the name of the family that he worked for.

"Ahh. I heard that Sir Mandalay himself was forced out of acting because he shot his understudy for trying to upstage him. Is that true?" David inquired.

"You're query is sound. Yes. It's true. However, I'm not going to reveal what happened to him because I swore to protect his dignity. As his butler, that is my duty, but as my duty to a friend, I will not lie to you. All I ask is that if I choose not to answer a certain question that you ask, please respect that this is part of my job. There are some secrets that will go with me to the grave." Drozell didn't look at David. He didn't want to see the hurt on his friend's face.

"I understand." David replied solemnly. "Just know that what you tell me, I will keep with me."

Drozell stopped in his steps and looked up at the moon. "I know."

David stopped and turned around to regard his smaller friend and followed his gaze toward the moon, then turned his head again to look at Drozell again. The pale moonlight made his friend appear as if his skin was dyed blue. "Can I ask a few more questions?"

Drozell broke his gaze from the moon and looked at David. "I suppose." Drozell's expression was a bit more stoic than David was accustomed to and he took into account what Drozell had mentioned.

"I remember the first day that you came to become a guest at my house, I just have to ask. That doll that you're working on, you know, the lifesize one, who is it for?"

Drozell's eyes widened and his otherwise calm features gave way to fear. "What did you see?"

David put his hands up in defense, his baritone voice remained steady and calm. "I just saw doll parts. Nothing more. I swear to you."

Drozell lowered his shoulders and sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped but to answer the question. Since I have decided in the past that I wasn't going to have many friends, I was going to make one. I know this would sound silly to you, but it's the truth. I spent the last five years of my life in a desolate place and I wasn't about to let a single day go by when I can't have the very basic of human companionship. All I wanted was someone to talk to. Someone that would listen to me. It appears that I am now tied to complete this particular doll until my last breath. I'm so compelled that it's become an obsession. Every chance I get, I begin either carving or putting parts together." Drozell felt the need to return to the cottage. His reawakened desire seemed to drive his upper thoughts. He gripped the tie around his neck as if he were fending off a noose. "It's suffocating to think that when there is a task too great for one person to complete, it would mean the death of that person. I started to think about what you said." Drozell let go of the tie and the ends fell softly against his chest. "Making the doll in my own image would be my legacy. My last and greatest creation." Drozell's expression went from nervous to solemn. "I want you to have it. It was your suggestion, after all. Since I have no family left that I am aware as of this date, you're the only person that I trust to take proper care of it."

David put a caring hand on his smaller friend's shoulder and smiled warmly. "I will do my very best."

The rest of the night was spent in silence as they approached the tiny cabin at the other side of the hill. Drozell's steps seemed heavier to him as the night beckoned him to sleep off the day's events. He figured that it was well past midnight and he wasn't accustomed to staying up this late. His half lidded eyes shown David just how tired the smaller man was. Drozell did not once complain how his feet ached or how tired he was. Drozell did not want pity. The moment he reached the cabin door and David had opened it for him, he stepped inside lightly and went straight to his room to fetch the doll that he completed for Maggie. Her birthday was in the morning and he wanted her to be surprised. He took the doll from his room and set it on the rough wood nightstand in her room and stepped out quietly, taking extra care not to wake the sleeping child. He smiled at the sight of the little girl curled up in her bad with the rag doll that her mother had made for her. He whispered softly, "Sleep well, darling Maggie. I will not be here when you wake. The sun will shine on you forever."

Drozell exited the room and headed toward his own room to pack his belongings. Once dawn came, Drozell had left the tiny cottage. All that remained was a doll and a note left on the mantle of the fireplace in the small but cozy living room.

_Dearest Blunt Family,_

_Thank you so much for taking care of me while I recovered from my fatigue. I hope that all will be __well for you in the days that follow. Your kindness will never be forgotten and words can not express my gratitude. You have touched my life in ways that I wish that I could have stayed here forever. Alas, time would not allow me such a luxury. It is with a heavy heart that I returned home to finish what I had set out to do. I will be seeing you again._

_With love and warm wishes,_

_Drozell Keinz_

A/N I have plans now to make this fic 15 chapters long instead of 18. There were some parts that I had to cut out because it didn't seem to fit very well. I'll enclose a special chapter at the end of this fic with the deleted scenes with the chapters from whence they were cut from. I got the idea after reading Mokuba's Plan written my Pearl of the Dark Age. I thought that was a neat idea and I would like to see the reactions to the ones that were deleted versus the ones that were allowed to stay in the fic. ^__^


	11. Back To Where It All Began

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 11

Back To Where It All Began

Drozell had returned to London and the streets once again bustled to life. He missed the sleepy little town where he spent 3 days in recovery. He missed the quiet subtlety and the crisp morning air of the country side. He ambled down the street of Tottenham Court Road toward his master's estate. His feet felt heavy. His eyes burned from the morning light. He traveled through the night despite his tired body. He had a promise to keep and he felt that his suffering was his punishment for forsaking his duties. His duffel bag that he had slung over his shoulder seemed much heavier to him now that he's had some time to put the left hand, right arm and foot together. His aches and pains from the time he ran seemed less painful. His bruises had begun to fade away and the swelling under his eyes and on his cheek were now gone.

Being in London really put Drozell in a sour mood. He was nearly hit by a passing carriage, had water from a bedpan dumped on him and had a dog try to gnaw a hole in his duffel bag. He wanted to get away from the streets and soon. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally came to a familiar sight of the toy shop that concealed the manor just beyond the back door to the toy shop. Drozell's heart raced at the possibility that his master would beat him into submission once more for his insolence. He shuddered internally. Drozell closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, steeling his resolve. "Here goes." Drozell's soft voice broke the silence in the empty alley. The dampness of stone and the scurrying of mice didn't seem like an inviting scene to the otherwise gentle man.

He tried the door to find that it was still locked. His heart sank that he had forgotten to take the key with him when he ran away from the manor. "So much for a stealthy return. I have no other choice but the go to the front door." Drozell sighed at the very thought of his own defeat. His shoulders drooped as he made his way toward the front of the manor which faced Ingrahm Road. Once he turned the corner, a familiar coach rode past the now disheveled Drozell. "Is that... Dr. Brumlin?" Drozell's steps became urgent as he started off in a brisk walk which turned into a jog that soon gave way to a run. He held on to his duffel bag tightly. He reached the door to find that it was wide open.

"Hello?" Drozell called into the manor desperately. "Is anyone home?" Drozell stepped inside gingerly to find that some of the artwork and furniture that were inside the parlor are gone. "Hello? Lady Beatrice? Lord Farley? Lady Rebbecca?....Is anyone at home? Sir Richard?.....ANYBODY!" Drozell felt tears welling in his eyes that he was too late. He felt his heart breaking as he fell to the floor like a discarded marionette that has performed its last show. "I'm too late....."

"How dare you return here!" Lady Rebbecca called out to Drozell from the top of the grand staircase. Despite her angelic appearance of blond curls and porcelain features, she held the heart of devil inside her chest.

Drozell snapped his head up to see the angered face of Sir Richard Mandalay's daughter. _'I could say the same to you. Where were you when he needed you? No, I have to keep my thoughts to myself. I would be viewed as a hypocrite for certain.' _"I'm sorry, my lady. I had an emergency to take care of out of town. I'm terribly sorry that I had forsaken my duties over a personal matter of my own."

"You're as selfish as ever." Rebbecca snorted derisively. She threw her nose in the air and turned away from Drozell. "Well, don't just sit there looking like a lost dog. Get up and make yourself presentable. You still have duties to attend to."

Drozell stood up slowly and dusted himself off. "Right away, My Lady." He hefted the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the parlor toward the back of the manor toward his chambers that lie next to the kitchen. He had a heavy feeling that something was terribly wrong, but he held his tongue. It was best to wait out these sorts of situations to see what would happen next. He entered his bedroom and saw that things had remained untouched. He sighed as he pulled off his now dirty coat, tie and shirt. He shook his head to see that the only coat that was available was black with gold piping that was similar to the blue one that he preferred and a blue ribbon. Drozell grimaced at the look of his new uniform. "It looks like I'm going to a funeral." Drozell shrugged it off and donned his new uniform. He looked himself over in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "I feel like a vampire. My skin tone looks worse in this color." He sighed and left the room to start his list of duties.

Drozell had prepared breakfast and out of habit, he prepared the usual French Toast with fruit topping and eggs with coffee and cream. The first to come down was Rebbecca. He shuddered internally at her cold eyes that glanced over the smaller man. She nearly matched his height and stood in front of Drozell to give him a look over and smirked. "You still look like a toy but black does look much better than that blue jacket that you always wear, puppeteer. I'll make you look like a proper butler in a few days." Drozell narrowed his eyes at the woman the moment she had turned her back to take her seat at the table. "What is this?"

Drozell bowed and gave his response. "It's French toast and fruit. It was the master's fav-"

"Take it back and make something else. It looks horrible. Very unappealing and not worthy of a noble family at all. This will not do at all." Rebbecca barked.

_'You're the most unappealing part of this meal. I never did like you.' _"Yes, My Lady." Drozell did as he was instructed. As he approached the kitchen with the discarded meal, he began to seethe. He nearly tossed the entire plate against the wall out of anger. Not only was he exhausted from his walk back to London, he began to wonder just how much he could be pushed in this state before snapping. It took all of his will power to keep from lashing out at the spoiled daughter of the knight. He began preparing another meal of pork steak and cottage fries. To him, the color was much too bland to present at the breakfast table. He figured that for a bland lady, a bland meal would be more suitable. Once the meal was completed, he presented it to her just as it was. "Your breakfast." From the right side of his mistress, he placed the plate down.

Rebbecca seemed much more pleased with this meal. "Very nice."

Drozell sighed internally, not giving her the satisfaction that she had him stressed. He was correct in his assumption that she would prefer something bland in appearance. _'And you called the first one unappealing and not worthy of a noble? I think you have your strings crossed. That is by far, much more unappealing and bland than what I had the first time.' _"I'm pleased that her ladyship is pleased with her meal." Drozell said with a bow.

"Hold it." Rebbecca stopped Drozell before he could leave the room. "I don't like coffee. Take this back and bring me something else. I want apple juice."

Drozell blinked. _'Apple juice? You have got to be kidding me?!' _His face twitched slightly and shuddered from behind Rebbecca. "Right away." With a bow, he left the room to fetch her juice.  
By the time Drozell returned to the dining room, her brother Farley and joined them for breakfast. They were already engaged in conversation when Drozell had returned. "You're apple juice, My Lady." Drozell looked at Farley and forced smile and a bow. "Good morning, Lord Farley."

"Well, well, look who decided to come back to a shambled house." Farley glared at Drozell and smirked. "I see that you're still the wimp that I remembered as a boy."

"Pardon?" Drozell blinked. This was the first time that he has ever heard anything to brazen about his character from Lord Farley. Drozell's face fell and his heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. Of all people, Drozell had the most respect for Farley....up until now.

"You heard me. You're spineless and pitiful." Farley jabbed.

Drozell felt like breaking at that point. His face held the expression of shock and dismay. His heart shattered. He once loved these two like his own niece and nephew. Now that Lord Mandalay was no longer around, he was seeing the true colors of the family. Now Drozell was seeing the reasons that Lord Mandalay had lost his mind. Drozell's brow furrowed and he turned his hurt inward. He was not going to give these two the satisfaction of seeing him hurt. Not any more. Telling them that he was a dying man would be a wasted effort on these two. Now he knew just where they were getting their attitude from. The matriarch of the family came to the table.

Lady Beatrice's regal appearance and haughty attitude made Drozell cringe. He once enjoyed having lengthy conversations with the family. Now he's not so sure. Perhaps it was his running away that made them turn out this way. Maybe it was the reasoning that they were now heads of the estate that made them mad with power since now the mother had the entire fortune at her disposal. Drozell feared that everything that Sir Mandalay had worked many years for would be squandered on their superficial lifestyles and indiscriminate spending on parties, trips and needless things.

"Well, Drozell? Are you going to greet me?" Drozell was snapped out of his thoughts at Lady Beatrice's words.

"My apologies." Drozell bowed and spoke. "Good morning, Lady Beatrice."

"Where were you these past few days? You look like Hell and you still look like a doll. Is that the clothes that Rebbecca has chosen for you?" Lady Beatrice had a look of disgust on her taunt features.

"I was out taking care of personal business. I am so sorry that it was sudden, but it was an emergency and I had to leave in a hurry." Drozell hated lying but he had no other choice in the matter. The truth wouldn't sit well with the family and he knew that the lie would soon be discovered. Either way, repercussions would be dished out and he would be out of a job anyway.  
"I see. Then why does your face look like it was hit by a mallet?" Lady Beatrice glared.

"I got into a tussle the same day I had left." Drozell was speaking the truth on that matter.

"Then explain why Richard said that you stabbed him in the shoulder with a butter knife?" Beatrice folded her arms.

_'Shit! How could I be so careless? Quick, think of something, anything!' _"I'm sorry, My Lady, but Sir Mandalay was not in his right mind. He protested at my request and tried to attack me. I had to..." Drozell swallowed at the sound of his own words and how quickly that he was going to be discovered in his lie.

"Very well." Beatrice was no longer interested in hearing anymore. "I've heard enough. That's all I needed. You are dismissed for the morning. I expect you to be here for lunch. In the meantime, I want a letter stating this so I can hand it over to Dr. Brumlin. Leave out no details."

"Yes, My Lady." Drozell bowed and left the dining room. Another servant came to take his place and scrambled to remove the empty dishes. Drozell had seen him before, but paid him no mind. Drozell had dismissed him as one of Rebbecca's new play things since she has been seen courting different men in the past. Drozell went into his workshop and began to work on his doll once again. This time, he wanted to make certain that he was not discovered here. This was his secret place and he wanted to keep it that way.

He remembered the harsh words of Farley and Rebbecca's words. He remembered the lie he told. He remembered how he felt when he was discarded like some insignificant thing. All the hurt and pain he felt this morning was poured into the making of this doll.

A/N Now things are starting to unfold. ^_~


	12. Unraveling

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 12

Unraveling

Weeks turned into months. Drozell continued to serve the family despite how he had been treated. His loyalty remained unshaken and the only lie that he had ever told to the family was still unrevealed. Drozell made it a point not to repeat that mistake. Drozell grew weaker and weaker each passing day. His health was in a steady decline, yet he did not complain. He began to get dizzy more often and his already pasty skin was near the color of a sheet. Dr. Brumlin had paid the house a visit a few times since Sir Mandalay's commitment to the asylum a few short months ago.

\He looked over Drozell once and dismissed him as being mostly nocturnal since it was very rare now that Drozell was allowed to go outside since Rebbecca feared that he would run away again. Drozell never felt like a paid servant but rather a slave in this house. He no longer had any freedom. No longer did he have the chance to call on his friends in the small neighboring town. Drozell's health was declining and no one had paid any attention. Drozell set out to do the menial tasks of cleaning out the basement of the Mandalay house. News reached his ears from another servant that Lady Beatrice would soon remarry. The very thought disturbed Drozell to the very core of his being. He had a feeling deep inside that he would be soon replaced and left forgotten.

His afternoon was spent dusting the banister and polishing the wood. His tasks were reduced to those that were out of sight and out of mind. Much like an aging dog, he would soon be left in the cold to die. His heart no longer held any love for the family that had taken him in since his return from the country side. In the basement, during his chore of cleaning out the unwanted things, he came across a small blue velvet box. With gentle fingers, he picked up the box and opened it to reveal a gold ring with a blue stone. His eyes sparkled at the sight. Since his orders were to discard everything, he pocketed the ring. He figured that no one was going to miss it anyway, might as well keep it and send it to Linda before he dies.

Drozell had to take several breaks in between lifting and shifting things around. He was too weak to lift anything of substantial weight and he was too small to carry things up the stairs that were too bulky for his thin body would move. He nearly lost his footing several times during his trips up and down the stairs. He remembered the time that Rebbecca had called him selfish on many occasions so asking for help was out of the question. He took what he could and had to do the rest when he could. Drozell's weakened body proved cumbersome even for him as he walked down the halls.

Like vultures, the lady of the house and her children had picked apart the house. They took what they could and managed to get rid of the rest by selling them to resellers and pawn brokers. The debts of the house piled up to the point that no one was able to pay the bills or they were simply ignored and discarded unopened. The house was falling apart and there was nothing that Drozell could do to stop the change. Since Lady Beatrice was about to remarry another lord from another city and Lady Rebbecca was going to marry for the first time to a wealthy merchant, Farley made a decision to leave the country to work as a banker. Which would leave the house abandoned and unwanted. What surprised Drozell most was that Farley allowed this carelessness to ensue and Drozell was left holding what was left of a shattered home. His own body protested each moment of his waking life. All that he had left was completing his doll that he knew he would have a limited time with. He made a promise to David that he would send it to him when he dies.

In the tiny workshop, Drozell set to work on the only thing that made him happy. His lament and despair went into the doll. Yet again, he had not realized what would become of his creation. The doll was nearly completed. All that was left was putting the limbs together to the torso and paint the features on what would be the face of the doll. He would have to sneak in the paints from the art room before it was cleared out.

He set upstairs while everyone was asleep to acquire what he needed. He still had the ring that he found in his pocket that he found in the basement earlier that day. His heart raced, which was now its normal pace considering that his blood was thinning. His breathing was considerably heavier than before and he was getting winded far easier than before. He knew that it wouldn't be long before his body would give out completely and he would die. What would normally take a few minutes to accomplish took fifteen minutes. Sweat covered his brow. His once youthful appearance was now a shadow to the ghostly pale creature that roamed these halls. He held on as long as he could.

Once inside his workshop, he began to paint the features on the doll. Instead of giving this doll blue eyes like his own, he painted purple ones instead. He painted the lids and under the eyes for a more dramatic flair and to accentuate the painted purple. He put a blue Fleur de Lis under the right eye as a finishing touch. Drozell smiled and went to lay down on the table to rest, leaving the doll on the table nest to him. Drozell still had to put clothes on the doll, and since it made more sense to paint to doll before putting on the hair and clothes to keep them from getting messy as the paint dried.

Drozell closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep until the next morning.

Morning came and what he woke up to was not the ringing of the bells, but something else entirely different. The servants that came in to replace Drozell were already packing their bags. He had fallen asleep in his hidden workshop and no one bothered to see if Drozell was awake nor check his room. The more able bodied servants were busy moving about and completely ignored that Drozell was still in the house. In a matter of a few days, Drozell was completely forgotten. His heart hit the floor the moment he stepped out of his hidden space and looked around. Servants that once bustled about in the kitchen were gone. Only a pot and a few spoons were left. Drozell fell to his knees and sobbed. "Am I to die here? Alone? I have no where else to go."

In the tiny workshop, the doll blinked its eyes. It looked at the stone next to it and lifted its hand to touch the stone before it dropped its hand with a thud of wood hitting wood. The bang caused Drozell to look up from the floor. _'Could it be that someone is here?' _Drozell sighed relief and stood back up. His weakened body was proving hard to move but he managed to get to his feet. He went to his room to get his now clean blue coat and red tie along with a pair of pants and the striped thigh socks that he's worn many times before. He looked for a newer pair to dress the doll with. He grabbed the wig that he was working on when he was bed ridden a few weeks back and his best top hat.

A/N I think we all can assume that something big is about to happen. We all know that Drozell is dying. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I think it's safe to assume that there really wasn't much to do with this without giving too much away. ^_~


	13. The Ties That Bind

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 13

The Ties That Bind

Drozell returned to the workshop with the things that he had gathered from his room. He set them gently on the table behind him and grabbed the wig that he had made when he was bed ridden a few weeks prior. He carefully had sewn together each strand of dyed horsehair himself and cut the strands once the wig was put together. He knew that he was the only person left in the manor when he checked the servants quarters across the hall from his own room. His heart sank that he was forgotten in this place. He would make a phone call as soon as he finished sewing and gluing the hair to the giant doll. He felt in his pocket when he leaned over the table. He had forgotten that he had the ring in his pocket and took the small box out of his pocket to look at the ring. He smiled to himself and put the ring on his pinkie finger. The one time in his life that he finds a beautiful thing that was forgotten made him wonder just what would happen if anyone would come looking for him. He took a deep breath and talked to no one in particular. "Now then, I think that should do it. Your hair matches mine now."  
Drozell then turned his attentions toward the clothes that he had gather and placed the stockings on first. "Your legs are still a bit too stiff. Hmmm, I think a little wood oil should fix that problem."

Drozell slipped off the stocking and reached over the doll for the wood oil and varnish. With a brush and with skillful hands, he set to work on the foot, ankle, knee, thigh and other joints that would possibly squeak or creak. "There's nothing I can do about the clicking. That's the nature of wood. It expands in moisture. I had to put on a coat of lacquer to prevent that. I don't want to see you getting too stiff in a short period of time." Drozell had to sit down between joints to prevent from passing out from the fumes. His constitution had gotten considerably weaker in a period of 6 months. In a short period of time, Drozell had completed a life size doll that would have taken most craftsman years to complete.

Drozell lifted the hand of the doll and grimaced slightly. "I'm going to have to give you gloves. I tried to make your hands as human as I could, but wood is so hard to work with when there is no skin to cover the gaps. You're going to have to forgive me for not being able to fix that. I managed to make your other joints as close to human as possible." Drozell clinched the fingers closed and smiled. "At least they're not as stiff as they used to be. Other than being made of wood, you're human as human could be made." Drozell reached over the doll once more and applied wax to the joints to aid in movement in small dabs. "It's not going to last very long and it's not very sturdy, but this way your hands will move better."

Drozell left the room to allow the lacquer to dry and headed toward the phone room. The house was completely empty now and Drozell felt an odd sense of freedom. No one could insult him anymore. No one to yell at him at how worthless and pathetic he was. He accepted his fate that he would die in this house alone. To him, it didn't matter any more. He had no one left to go to and the neighboring town was much too far for him to travel by foot and too hard to travel by carriage. He decided that he would try to send a message to Linda and David that his life's work is nearly completed. He picked up the receiver and was about to dial when there was no dial tone. He hit the button a few times and nothing. "Well, so much for that idea. Looks like I'm going to have to venture into town and send message through wire." Drozell sighed in frustration.

Drozell did not have to worry about being yelled at by anyone so venturing out was not longer an issue. However, he did have to worry about those that would try to take advantage of his precarious situation so he had to make certain not to reveal what had happened to the fallen house. He did take this time to visit the toy shop located just to the side of the manor. The winter chill bit through Drozell's great coat and his gloves couldn't keep his hands warm. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and walked as briskly as he could through the streets of London. He was thankful that the wire was not that far from the toy shop or the manor.

Once he was inside the wire, he sighed relief since it was much warmer in this place than it was outside. His pale skin appeared very sickly in color. The owner of the shop looked at Drozell with concern. "Are you alright, sir? I'll get you some tea to warm you."

"Thank you kindly." Drozell responded as he sat in the chair to rest.

The shop owner's assistant looked over his desk to see Drozell and his eyes widened. "You certainly don't look well. Shall I call you a doctor?"

"No thank you. I won't be here for long. I'm afraid that I won't be able to receive him anyway since my home is much too far to reach by coach." Drozell said with a small smile.  
"Then how did you get here?" The assistant asked curiously.

Drozell chuckled weakly. "That's not the home I was referring to. I will be seeing my family soon and it's something that I had been waiting for since May."

The assistant was about to respond when the owner had come out of the back room to hand Drozell a cup of tea and a scone. "It's going to be a terrible winter this year since it's gotten so cold suddenly. What can I do for you today?"

Drozell pulled out a note that he had written and handed it to the owner. "I would like this message wired to Birmingham, please. It's to a friend of mine."

The owner read the message briefly and looked at Drozell with concern. "Shouldn't you be in a hospital?"

Drozell took a sip of his tea nonchalantly and put the cup down on the saucer. "I'm afraid that would not work for me. I have been anticipating this time since May and I won't be here to celebrate Christmas."

The owner blinked and set to work sending out the message without question.

Once the message was sent, Drozell paid the fair and bowed. "Thank you for the tea. I must go back and finish one last thing before I go home." The strawberry blond stood up slowly and walked out the door and into the cold once more.

The assistant looked up at the owner and sighed. "I don't recall ever seeing him, but I think I remember a voice like his."

The owner looked down at the assistant and sighed. "I do remember someone like him too. It's a shame that I can't remember where."

"Isn't his name on the letter that he wired?"

The owner looked at the piece of paper and froze. "Drozell Keinz. He was a puppeteer, wasn't he?"

OoO

Drozell passed various shops along his way home. He did not want to stop and browse since he knew that his time was short and getting shorter still. He heard children laughing in the square. He remembered what it was like for him as a child when his days were carefree. He remembered building snowmen with his father when he was small. He remembered going to the ice festival to watch the ice sculptures from around the world create beautiful works of art that would soon melt away in the spring thaw. He remembered the snapshot photograph that he and his mother did before a show and how they were painted up to look like the dolls that they were performing as. He longed for those days again. His last few days would be peaceful yet lonely.

OoO

In the workshop, the doll lifted its hand and flexed and bent its fingers. The creaking sound had stopped and the doll had tilted its head atop the table before it stopped moving and the arm fell with a thud.

OoO

Drozell returned to the manor with a loaf a bread and tea. The sun had set and he was out longer than he had anticipated. He shivered in the now cold estate and no way to stoke a fire. The only thing that he could do was go to the kitchen and start the fire for the stove. It was really the only place where he needed to be since he was alone in the large, empty manor now. He looked at the place where the family portrait used to hang. He sighed sadly and continued through the parlor and to the kitchen to prepare his tea and have his meager meal.

A/N Puppeteers in the Victorian Era were considered almost like celebrities to the common folk. The people that put on the shows had to sing and act just as well as those that actually performed on stage.


	14. Remembering The Most Important

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 14

Remembering The Most Important

Maggie was playing with her doll that Drozell had made for her and sighed. "I wish that he was here to play with me. Mum, do you remember the day that we played Tea Party with Drozell?"

Mary looked up from her sewing and smiled. "I certainly do. You miss him, don't you?" Mary's eyes started to look a bit sad as she remembered what David had told her about his health. She too had worried about him and she often thought about how the family friend was doing. He sent various notes and wires to let the family know that he was doing well, but the letters seemed to have stopped. No word was sent about whether he had passed on or not.

David was at the side of the cottage tending to the horses in the barn when he heard a carriage pull up. He peered out the barn door to see who it was that came calling at this time of the day. David dusted his hands off and began to walk toward the carriage. "May I help you, sir?"

The driver had hopped off the seat and approached David with something in his hands. "I have a message for you." The courier handed David the letter and waited for a reply.

David saw the name of the sender on the front of the envelop and quickly opened it. His eyes widened and his face twisted to a painful countenance. "No." He squeezed his eyes shut and closed the letter up. Without a word, he left the courier standing and walked into the cottage.

Mary looked up to see David and the painful expression he had on his generally calm face. "Is something the matter? Did you hurt yourself again?"

"Sent the children to their rooms. I have important news." David said flatly.

Outside, the sound of the carriage departing was all that was heard and the children did as they were told without question. "What is it dear?" Mary asked softly.

"It's Drozell. He sent word that he has only days left and he's been abandoned at the manor with no one to care for him. He said that he's too weak to travel and going to London would compromise our safety. Those damned cold-hearted nobles are leaving him there to die! I'm going. Whether he likes it or not, I'm not going to leave him there alone in that desolate place. It's all my fault that I let him go back to that place." David felt tears come to his eyes. "If anything, at the very least, I'll be there when he takes his last breath. I won't let him rot!" David's passion to save Drozell was rising.

"David, it's winter and it's hard to travel even by horse. London is a big city. You'll get lost there for certain and you may not make it time." Mary reasoned. Her own words had hurt her own heart. "What did the wire say?" Mary asked.

"I'll read it to you." David opened the letter once again and glanced over the pain filled words.

"Dearest Blunt Family. I know that it's been several weeks since my last correspondence, but things have turned for the worst. I was not allowed to leave the manor and I was not allowed to make any calls. I do not want any of you to worry and I do love you all as my own family, but I pray that you don't try to come for me. The sun of my life is setting and in a few days, the moon will rise and I will no longer be able to visit. I will be going home to see my mother and father soon and writing letters from where I will be going is impossible. My last creation is near completion and when I am no longer able to care for it, I will be sending it to you as my final gift. Please do not grieve for me, but smile for me. I love you all very much and I do miss hearing the laughter and mirth that you have shared with me. It was those memories that have kept me going in my times of longing. It's those memories that are the most precious of all and carried more weight than gold in my heart. With fond memories and love, Drozell Keinz."

Mary sat speechless in her chair. David folded up the letter and slipped it back into the envelop. "I think you should go to him. I'll mind the children. He risked so much when he came to us. Now it's time to see this circle come to an end." Mary stood up from her chair and approached David. She embraced him tightly and sighed against his chest. "I love you, you know that. I want you to be careful."

"I love you too, Mary. I promise to be safe." David whispered.

"You had better or I'll hunt you down." Mary lightly poked her husband's broad chest then sighed. She placed her flat palm against David's chest. "I'll talk to Linda to let her know. I'm sure that he wouldn't leave her out, but still the same, I want her to know that she's not forgotten."

"I'll leave it in your capable hands. The two of you were friends. I'm glad to see that she's stopping in more often since Drozell had left for London."

Mary parted the embrace and smirked. "We've gotten closer, that's for sure. You better get going if you don't want to be caught by the blizzard." Mary patted David on the arm. "I'll tell the children that you were called away for business."

David smiled warmly. "You are a good woman and I couldn't ask for anyone better." David had turned to grab his heavy coat, gloves and scarf. Mary set to work to pack bread, jerky and cheese. She filled the water skin and corked the top. She placed the contents in a leather sling bag and handed it to David. With a smile, David took the bag and kissed his wife goodbye. Once he left the cottage, her tears fell.

"I'm sorry, Drozell. You said not to cry, but I can't help it." Mary sat in her chair and began to sob.

David picked his strongest horse and saddled it up, getting it ready for the long ride to London. David's heart grew heavy but he felt a sense of urgency that made him press on. The trip to London by horse was an hour at full gallop. He often imagined how Drozell must have felt when he had to walk this road twice in his poor health. David felt his heart pull toward London even more. He had taken for granted Drozell's kind spirit and he felt like in a way, he had abandoned him too.

OoO

Inside the manor, Drozell had no idea about the visitor that would come to his door. He was busy at the task of keeping warm and at finishing his doll in the workshop. The lacquer had dried and it was now time to dress the doll. He slid on the stocking once again and smiled. "That's much better." His body began to ache and he laid his head down to rest. He hadn't thought of how heavy the doll would be and eve dressing the doll had proven difficult to Drozell. He lifted his head and smailed meekly. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to rest a bit. You're much heavier than I had anticipated and I'm very tired. Give me a few minutes and I'll get you dressed." Drozell lowered his head and fell asleep.

OoO

Linda had received her letter for the first time since fall from her sister in Calais. She thanked the courier and closed the door. She read the senders name and opened it carefully, unlike any other letter that she received in the past where she simply tore open the envelope. She slipped out the stationary and read the first three sentences. She fell to her knees and began to weep. "Oh Drozell. How could you?"

_Dearest Linda,  
It has been a while since I had sent a letter to you. I regret to inform you that my days here are numbered. I have only days left. I have been abandoned by those that I have cared for and I am no longer able to move about without feeling pain or discomfort. I have done as you asked and held on for as long as I could, but circumstances here are no longer in my favor for such things. I will soon be with my mother and father before winter's end. I am terribly sorry about the bluntness of this letter, but I felt that you should know the truth than mere sugar coated words. My heart yearns to see you again, yet my body is telling me that I should rest. My thoughts of you has kept me from perishing in this desolate place without ever knowing what love was. I'm glad that I had the chance to know you. If things were different and I was in better health, I would have married you. You know me better than anyone else and you have kept my secrets safe. For that, I am truly grateful to you and I love you for it. Please, __don't grieve for me. It was my choice to return to London. I returned to the pain and it's no fault of anyone to correct.  
I knew in my heart that when I met you, you were the one that I would want to spend my life with, but I could not bring myself to allow you to see me in such a state of illness each day we were to be together. It is with a heavy heart that I have to say that this will be my last letter to you. My tears flow with the regret of my life that I would have had with you. You're strong and you can manage without me. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought of you and how you have been doing. I love you so much, Linda Havencort.  
With love and fond memories,  
Drozell Keinz_

Linda placed the letter on the table and sobbed. She wanted to be with Drozell on his last day but she knew that it would be impossible to get there in time. She prayed for the first time in months in silence through her tears.

OoO

David reached London and stopped at a local shop to ask for directions. Through the window, a red haired man peered in and his toothy grin revealed a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Oh this is going to be fun!" His maniacal chuckle was not heard by the man inside and with a flash, he sprung straight up in the air and leaped from rooftop to rooftop in hopes to get to his destination before David could.

A/N This is now heading toward the climax.


	15. The Cold Embrace

The Curse of Strings

Chapter 15

The Cold Embrace

The long red hair of the stranger billowed in the cold winter breeze atop the steeple on the very top of the manor. He held on to the weather vain and looked to see if the man that was on his way here from earlier was going to appear. To him, this game of cat and mouse was something that he enjoyed since it was his job to take away souls. As a grim reaper, his job was fairly simple. He can smell someone dying with his eyes closed and London was a hot spot. A book appeared in his hands which he in turn puts it under his arm and leaped off from the steeple that was nearly a hundred feet high. The red haired man landed on the ground in front of the horse that carried the man that was coming to visit the dying man.

"Ahh, I see that you're right on time." The red haired man chuckled.

"Who are you?" David asked coldly.

"Oh my, my. It's true then that the strong ones always ask such bold questions. I feel so giddy!" The red haired man laughed. "My name is Griel Sutcliff and I have come to take little Drozell home. It seems that he's been very lonely so I'm going to give him some company before he departs."

"Don't you lay a hand on him!" David sneered.

"Oh no, you don't understand. I'm not here for him. I'm here for his soul. Hee Hee, he's been on my list for months and he's alluded me. You lead me straight to him." Griel leaned forward and pinched David's cheek. "Such a good friend you are. I'm sure that you would want to end his suffering, no?"

"Get your hands off me." David slapped Griel's hand away.

"Oh, so cold." Griel pouted. "I suppose it can't be helped." Griel shrugged and chuckled which irritated David immensely.

"I'm going to see him." David began to walk passed the tall and thin red head.

Griel stopped David with his red chainsaw and smirked. "Oh, I don't think you understand. If I am here, there is a reason for it. You see, if you enter, he won't die easily and his death will be very messy. I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen now would you? He sent out letters to you saying that he's ready, right? Most that are ready generally do. He accepted his death a long time ago. He's going to finish that doll and he'll want to leave in peace. If you're any friend to him, you'll let him die in peace and not in pieces." Griel sneered his final words.  
David was torn between seeing Drozell while he was still alive or let him pass in peace like the reaper had asked him to do. He chose to do that latter. "Will I get to see him after you take him?" David asked solemnly.

"Of course. I'll leave his body intact. He's not destined to die through murder so I'll let you take him to the Undertaker when I am finished." Griel giggled and wiggled. "You strong men are so fun!" Griel sauntered into the manor, leaving David outside.

David had entered the manor and looked at the empty parlor. His heart sank at the thought that Drozell was living here alone in this place with no one to care for him and no one to talk to. He felt Drozell's despair in the halls as he explored. He ventured into the room where Drozell had described as his master's favorite place to be. The windows were now uncovered and he could see the street ahead. He looked down to see the desolate garden now covered in snow and ice. "Drozell......" David bit back his anger and sadness. His fists were now clinched to his sides.

OoO

Drozell had finished dressing the doll and smiled sadly. "My time has now ended here." He lifted his hand and touched the doll's face with sadness in his eyes. "You're my greatest and I'm sorry that I can't see you to Maggie. If you get to her, take care of her."

"How touching!" Griel giggled. "It's so cute to see the creator of such wonderful things take such care in making certain that his creation goes to a good home. Oh, how rude of me! I can't court a man without giving my name first. How cheap of me. I'm Griel Sutcliff and I have come to take your soul.

Drozell snapped his head to see the tall red haired man that had in his hands a red chainsaw. He gripped his chest and inhaled deeply. "So you have come."

Griel shrugged. "Well, I was sent to take you to Heaven. Looks like the ones that left you here will die most violently." Griel sneered. "I'll be happy to judge them too. Ahh, but I'm forbidden to make their world spin without permission. Ah well." Griel shrugged. "I love a man that knows how to work with his hands." Griel sauntered over and peered at the doll, taking a thinking pose. "He's not exactly all that appealing to me. He's kinda small and scrawny looking. Certainly not my idea of the perfect man. You could have made him, you know, bigger?"

Drozell didn't know what to make of this guy before him. "Well, you're here for a reason and I'm ready." Drozell didn't like the idea of his creation being insulted in such ways.  
"Ooh, sorry. I hit a soft spot. Let me kiss it and make it better." Griel leaned in closer to the ailing man and grinned. "Would you like me to kiss you first before I take your soul?"

Drozell's eyes widened. "Not really. I don't kiss men."

Griel sighed. "I was certainly born in the wrong body. I think the cherubs really messed up or were playing a cruel joke and switched my body with someone else. Pity really. I prefer the strong silent types myself. You're not my type anyway." Griel places his hand on Drozell's forehead and closed his golden eyes. "This won't hurt as long as you don't struggle."

With a deep breath, Drozell felt his life being sucked away from him. The flickering images of his life from birth to death played in front of him. Drozell didn't struggle as his body slowly lost what little strength it had left. What seemed like a slow motion reel, his body slipped down onto the cold stone floor. He saw images of the Blunt Family and Linda. With tears in his eyes, he let out his final breath and succumbed to his fate.

"For someone that seemed so uninteresting, you certainly did have a lot to entertain me with." Griel lifted his hand off of Drozell's head and sighed with his hand on his chest. "Such dramatic footage! Such flair! Oh, I don't think I have ever seen such a life! You have the dramatic interests of Shakespeare himself! I'm so moved! To think that I didn't have to use my tool against you! Oh, I'm going to have a while finding someone so, so, so....ah, lovely!" Griel walked out of the room, leaving behind the fallen body of Drozell on the floor.

OoO

Griel found David in the hall and smiled. "I'm done here. You can see him now. I'll be leaving with this now." He held out a small round, blue orb in his hands. "It's strange though. Most souls are either white, red or yellow, but this is the first time that I ever got a blue on of this color."

David blinked and looked at the shining orb. "Is that.....Drozell?"

Griel looked up from the soul to David and smirked. "Yes it is. It's so big too! For such a little guy, he sure had a lot of power left in his punch. I suppose he simply gave up."

David's mouth dropped open. "You tricked him!"

"Not at all. He was ready to die. I just gave him an easy way out, that's all." Griel laughed and vanished.

"BASTARD!!" David cried out and ran to find Drozell. He searched every room in the manor and found no sign of the body. Calling out to him was out of the question since there would be no way for him to respond.

OoO

In the workshop, the doll twitched and turned its head. It sat up and turned its body to where its legs were hanging off the side of the table. With a thump and clatter of wood dropping on stone, its legs were still wobbly. It fell to the floor with a clatter on to its side. It looked directly into the closed eyes of its creator and tilted its head. It sat up once more and stood up to its feet. With its still clumsy hands, it grabbed the cloth from the table and covered up the body. With lumbering steps, it exited the workshop and down the hall.

David had turned the corner to the kitchen and saw a figure moving in the shadows. It had the same shape as Drozell and he sighed in relief. "Drozell! Oh thank God you're still ali-"

The doll turned it's head ninety degrees and looked coldly at David. "You are Dav-id." Its words were chopped and flat. No emotion was heard in the tone.

David swallowed. "Dear God." His heart rose to his throat in fear. "You're.."

"I am his son. Are you here to take...", it tilted its head with a click, "my father?"

David didn't know what to make of what was going on. Too many strange things had happened in such a short period of time that he didn't know what to do. He decided that it was best to let the doll take him to Drozell. In the shadows, the doll resembled Drozell if he were standing still. The doll's steps were not as fluid as Drozell's and its manner of speech was too cold to be human. Other than that, it resembled Drozell in every way. "I'm here for him."

The doll turned down the hall in a silent gesture to have David follow it. The steps of the two figures echoed in the stone halls which sent a chill down David's spine. He never dreamed that his last moments with Drozell would be to take him to the Undertaker for burial. David felt so empty until the door was opened to reveal the fallen Drozell.

Drozell's closed eyes made him appear that he had fallen asleep. His body was now cold and limp and covered in a tablecloth. No life was present at all. His skin tone looked far worse than he remembered his friend to look the last time he had seen him. David couldn't fight back the tears as he lifted the small, thin and light body from the cold floor. "I'm too late. I'm so sorry."  
"He would not want you to cry. He would want you to smile for him instead. He told me this himself." The doll spoke.

David nodded and walked silently out of the manor, carrying the body of Drozell Keinz in his arms, followed by the doll. "Drozell's wish was that I was to take you back with me."  
"I understand. I will go with you." The doll closed the door and left with David.

OoO

Inside the steeple atop the Mandalay Manor, violet eyes watched the doll and David leave with the body of Drozell Keinz. A wicked grin was all that can be seen in the pale moonlight and sliver locks framed a feminine jawline. "You'll come back, Puppeteer."

A/N Yes, it's a cliffy. I'm going to be working on a trilogy so you don't have to worry about Drozell being left in the dark. ^__^ I hope you had enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it.


End file.
